You Don't Know Me
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: A new girl arrives at Anubis house, will she be the one for Jerome? Or will she kill him first? Yeah, I know that it's been done a jillion times, but what difference is one more going to do?
1. Newbie!

**This story has been up for some time now, and I figured I'd rewrite it a little bit. I hope it's up to par :)**

* * *

><p>My name is Liliana Jackson, and I'm currently terrified. I'm at a new school in a completely different country than I'm used to with no friends. I also had no idea where <em>Anubis <em>house was and hated change. This was going to be an adventurous day.

I guess I should elaborate on a few things before I get any deeper. I'm originally from Kansas, a state in America, where I was born and raised. I was a senior when I was asked to leave my art school for being an "unhealthy influence" on the other kids there. I was blamed for doing something that I should have been given help for, but that was a different topic all together that I don't necessarily want to get into right now.

I'm not a bad kid; I've just had some bad things happen to me. People thought I was because I had purple mixed in with my blonde hair, my ears were stretched, and I had a hoop in my nose. That was just them being judgmental, it was something that I was pretty much used to.

Back in the current time, I was wandering around the campus totally lost. I was too focused on finding _Anubis _house and not enough of where I was going so I ended up running into some guy. He had shaggy blonde hair and looked like he was an athlete. I figured he was the next best thing to having a map so I asked him about _Anubis_.

"Hi, I'm seriously lost. My name's Lili and I'm looking for Anubis house," I said, making his face change at my accent, I was sure.

"Sure, I can actually show you. I'm heading that way myself," he told me, eyeing my entire body and making me instantly uncomfortable.

I pushed down my instinct that was telling me not to follow him and went where he was going. There was a campus full of people; he couldn't do anything with that many witnesses. If he veered off the course, I had pepper spray in my bag and I knew how to use it.

As we walked to the house, he talked and loosened up a bit. He wasn't as intimidating as I'd originally thought, but I knew better than to let down my guard. He was attractive and attractive guys couldn't be trusted.

"I'm Mick, by the way. I just realized I never told you my name," he laughed, stopping in front of a house that I assumed was Anubis.

"It's nice to meet you, Mick. Thanks for bringing me here, I'd hate to think how long I would've wandered around if I hadn't met you," I smiled, squeezing his arm as I opened the door and walked inside.

I guess I should've said that I _tried _to walk inside, but I ended up slamming into someone's chest instead. He was really tall and smelled really good, but his face seemed annoyed. His eyes were really nice as well, a bright blue that matched his smirk in their mischief.

"Watch where you're going next time, yeah?" he said obnoxiously, even if his accent was easy on the ears.

"Well, excuse the fuck out of me! I'm sorry I couldn't see through the door, I'll work on that," I said with my hands on my hips before shouldering my way past him with a huff of breath. "Jesus Christ!"

"I'm not Jesus, but I'm pretty damn close," he replied, turning around to follow closely behind me.

"Are you Miss Jackson?" a creepy guy asked, materializing out of the shadows and making me jump slightly.

"Yes, but I'd rather be called Lili," I told him with a smile.

"Well, Miss Jackson, I would rather you follow Mr. Clarke up to your room," he told me in a bored voice. "Mr. Clarke, help her with her bags."

I heard the guy from earlier let out an exaggerated groan, but I saw him bend over and grab a couple nonetheless. I felt his eyes one me the entire way up the stairs, but I couldn't say anything about it. He wanted me to ask about it and I wasn't going to give that to him.

Once we made it to my room, I saw a girl sitting on the bed beside the window. I figured she was my roommate because I doubted that random people just hung out in my room. She was pretty in a girl next door kind of way, pretty much the exact opposite of me.

"I'm Mara, I guess you're my new roommate and you've already gotten Jerome to do work for you. You're eons ahead of the rest of us," she told me, smiling at the guy behind me.

"I didn't do this willingly; it took some threatening from Victor," Jerome told her, sitting my things beside the empty bed.

"Well, it was still very nice of you," she told him with a wink.

The tension between them was palpable so I decided to ignore them both. I tried to be silent, but I ended up hooking my foot on the edge of the desk and falling. I smashed my face against the ground and let out a groan, rolling onto my back.

Jerome was roaring with laughter, bent over at the middle and holding his stomach. Mara was on her feet with her hand held out to me within seconds. She seemed to be one of those people who took care of everyone else and she was my roommate.

This place was going to be better than I thought it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>I've learned how to use grammar since the last time I posted, I hope it's obvious. <strong>


	2. Put Back The Underwear, Jerome

**So I know that I said I wouldn't update until I had some reviews, but I just couldn't help myself.**  
><strong>Warning: This story is going to contain some mature content but not enough to make it 'M'... Yet. So if that's going to be a problem I'm sorry :**

* * *

><p>After we got finished with our gigglefest, I walked over to Jerome. He looked down at me and started smiling. I reached up and grabbed his collar, pulling him down to my level. Breathing lightly in his ear.<p>

I leaned into him and whispered, "If you put my panties back on or in my bag, I won't embarrass you in front of Mara. Seeing as you seem to like her and all."

He looked at me with a shocked expression then he started to blush. When I looked back towards my bags, I saw a pair of black lace boycuts sitting on top of one of them. They stood out against the teal of the bags. I looked up at him with a smirk on my face.

I heard an annoyed sound from the other side of the room. When I looked over, Mara looked like she could chew up and eat nails. Damn, her glare was giving me hypothermia.

Instead of being subtle about it, I just blurted out, "Are you guys a thing or something? Because I'm feeling a chill and I don't think it's the air."

They both looked at me with matching expressions. Finally Jerome broke the awkward silence by saying, "No she's with the guy that you walked into the house with, Mick. I, on the other hand, am completely and totally single. And looking."

I blushed a little bit and tugged on the ends of my hair. Then I looked over at Mara.

"Why do you care if we're together or not?" Mara asked me, still looking pissed off. I swear she could freeze ice with that stare, bro.

I sat there thinking about that question. Why did I care so fucking much? It's not like I even know either of them that well, so why do I even have to stand here and think about this. Then I remembered his beautiful blue eyes and that gorgeous smile and started to rethink this whole situation. But he's a dick. Right?

Shit, I have been totally spacing out and they were both looking at me. I tried to come up with a clever remark but all I had was, "I just thought that it would be a good idea to know who all's in a relationship and such so I didn't cause any unneeded drama by flirting with someone's man."

Good save, Lili. Good save; it almost sounded like a lie. Almost. I could tell by the way Jerome was smiling at me that he totally knew about the argument I just had in my head. But thank god Mick busted into the room and shouted at Mara.

"What?" she shouted back angrily.

"Geez, my teeth are chattering, babe. What's your problem?" he asked looking like a kicked puppy.

"Nothing, I'm sorry," she said. Then she turned to me, her glare completely gone, "I'm sorry to you too Lili. I don't want you to think that I'm some psycho bitch or anything. Because I'm totally not. I promise."

After they had walked out, I was alone in my room with Jerome. I walked over to my bag and pulled out a smaller yellow and purple striped bag. It held my pot. I looked at Jerome and tried to figure out if I could trust him. But in the end I just said fuck it and pulled out a blunt.

He stared at it, mystified. Then I punched him in the shoulder and said, "Well, are you going to watch the door or are you just going to stand there and look at me all day?"

"You smoke marijuana?" he whispered over to me.

"Yes, is that a problem? Because if it bothers you I can leave you in here and go outside to do it," I said, placing the blunt back in my bag.

"It doesn't bother me, I just think that it's really unattractive," Jerome said, looking completely disgusted.

I lite the blunt and took a large drag. I blew it out in Jerome's face and walked over to the window. I opened it up and blew the rest of the smoke out it. Jerome was still standing where I left him, coughing his ass off. It was rather funny watching Mr. Badass dieing from a little pot smoke.

"Are you okay, pretty boy?" I asked taking another drag from it.

I knew to only do a little bit so I wouldn't get completely stoned. I just smoked enough to calm myself down. I snubbed it out and put it back in my pouch. I hid the pouch in the bottom of my bag and started pulling sheets onto my bed.

"Do you do it often? Like are you addicted to it?" Jerome asked, helping me make my bed.

"I'm not addicted, I could quit if I wanted, besides I only do it when I need to calm myself down. I'm insanely frazzled right now. What with all of the changes and such," I said, throwing all of my pillows onto the bedspread. "Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I guess it's what makes you, you," Jerome said, pulling me down onto the bed with him.

I pushed myself back up and started putting up clothes. I hung all of my shirts up and felt Jerome staring holes into my back. I wanted to pull down my shorts and tank top, but at the same time I kinda wanted to pull them completely off.

Shit, am I becoming a hoe or something?

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, it has mature content. But ehh, I like the way it's going. Review if you agree.<strong>


	3. Can I Tell You A Secret?

**So I lied, I didn't wait for any reviews. I don't think I'm going to, but once I get to like chapter five and I only have one review, then I'm going to stop. If that makes since, if not just read on.**

* * *

><p>"Jerome, Lili! It's time for dinner. Please come down," a voice shouted from downstairs.<p>

I looked over at Jerome and saw him quickly glance down. I had caught him staring at me, which is completely awesome. He was totally checking me out, which means that he might have feelings for me and I might have feelings for him and… Whoa, I needed to calm my tits.

"You ready to fight for your life with the rest of the housemates?" Jerome asked pulling me down the stairs by my hand.

"It's not possible for them to be worse than you. And if they are, Jesus have mercy on my soul," I said, throwing my free hand over my heart.

"Your words burn me, they really do," he said. Then he chucked me over his shoulder and started running to the dining room.

I was giggling and pounding on his back with my clenched up fists. It didn't seem to faze him at all. If anything it just spurred him on and instead of sitting me on the ground he kept walking around the room like an asshat.

"Put the girl down, Mr. Clarke and go eat with the other delinquents," Victor said, glaring at us. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck lift up and I hightailed it into the dining room with Jerome on my heels.

"Everyone this is Lili," Jerome said, pulling me into a seat beside him.

"Hello, love. I'm Trudy, I'm the house mother and that charming man outside is Victor, the overseer of sorts. But trust me, he's a lot better than he used to be," said a tan woman in an apron.

"Good to know I guess," I said, pushing the food on my plate around with my fork.

"Well, I'm Fabian," a cute brunette guy said.

"I'm Nina," a pretty dirty blonde girl said that was sitting next to Fabian. I could so tell that they had something going on between them.

"I'm Mick which you obviously know," the guy from earlier said to me.

I smiled at him and then at Mara who was sitting next to him. Then I looked over at the blonde girl decked out in pink. She was sitting next to a black kid and I could tell they were holding hands under the table.

"Well I'm Amber and this is Alfie. He's mine and you can't have him," blondie said with a smile, but I could tell she was completely serious.

I just looked at her with an open mouth while everyone else at the table started laughing uncontrollably. I guess she wasn't usually like this, which would be really good to know so I don't die my first night here.

"Well then, I guess that's good to know," I said. Then I asked, "So that was Victor being nice?" The awkward silence that followed was almost unbearable.

"Yeah, ever since… things happened last year, he's been pretty lax on us," Nina said, breaking it and stumbling over her words.

"Well I guess I'm glad 'things' happened then," I said, getting up to put my full plate in the sink.

"Yeah, we could all agree with you one hundred percent," Fabian said. He had stood up at the same time as me to throw his stuff in the sink.

"Yep, we're not usually like this but a lot of stuff has changed this year. The girl you're rooming with had a roommate named Patricia who moved out to live with her best friend, Joy. The reason is a long, winding thing that takes forever to explain, so I'll save you from it. But I'm glad we got a new girl who seems rather normal," Fabian said as we walked back into the dining room.

"Wait to you actually get to know me. I swear you'll want to send me back to the Mother ship," I giggled as I sat down.

"Oh no, you've done it this time," he said, looking over at Alfie.

"Ha, Jerome I told you aliens do exist, and our new roomie is proof. This time I'm sure of it, she totally just admitted it," Alfie said, getting excited. "We all heard her, right you guys?"

I hid behind my hand trying to not laugh out loud. I heard everyone else groaning and complaining about his insanity. He just started pouting and stood up, taking Amber with him upstairs to what I assume was Amber's room.

"It was nice to meet you, Lili," she shouted over her shoulder to me. So I guess she wasn't too bad. After that I heard the distinct sound of a door slamming shut.

"Well I have homework and Mick I'm sure you do also so let's go," Mara said, pulling Mick with her up the stairs no matter how much he protested.

"So is everyone in this house coupled off but you?" I asked Jerome after Fabian and Nina left the kitchen holding hands to his room.

"Yeah pretty much. It gets pretty boring most of the time with all the time I spend alone and whatnot. But now that you're here I have someone who isn't attached to someone else," Jerome said as we walked to his room.

"Yep, I'll be here for you if you'll be here for me. Deal?" I asked holding out my hand.

Instead of shaking my it, he used it to pullme into a hug and whisper "Deal," into my hair. I had to try my hardest to keep my heartbeat down and the blood out of my cheeks. When he pulled back, I saw that he was blushing slightly at his actions.

"I'll tell you one of my secrets if you tell me one of yours. That way we know we can trust each other. How does that sound?" I asked sitting cross legged on his bed.

He nodded his head as he walked over to the bed also. He sat down and threw his long legs over the edge and lay his head in my lap. I giggled and started running my hands through his hair. He started making a purring noise like a cat and I smacked him a little.

"What?" he asked, opening his eyes and looking at me.

"What's your secret?" I asked, looking down into those beautiful eyes.

"My parents don't want me. They never did, I've been in a boarding school since I was five. When I go home for the summer they're always gone and I'm there by myself," Jerome said, not looking away from me. "Your turn."

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and whispered, "I was raped."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shit! Stuff just got serious. I really want Lili and Jerome to be close enough that they know absolutely everything about each other before they get together. So if you have any ideas on how I can do that, please share them with me please. <strong>

**Review!**


	4. If You Ever Need Me, I'm Here

**This is a new chapter, obvioulsy. But it has some mature things going on in it and I'm curious if, based on what I've written so far, this story should be under an 'M' rate. I just really want to know.**

**I haven't been doing this, so I guess I'll start now. I own nothing but the plot and Lili. So yeah, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>After I said that, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Jerome sat up and took my hands in his. Then he tilted my chin up and I had no choice but to look into his eyes. Right now they were filled with so many emotions that I couldn't pick them out.<p>

"What?" he asked.

I cleared my throat and repeated, "I was raped. When I was fourteen."

He looked at me and I could feel the anger coming off of him. It was palpable in the air, and I was growing slightly uncomfortable about it so I tried to think of something to say.

But he beat me to it and asked, "What happened?"

I thought back to that December day and started, "I was fourteen and just starting freshman year back in Kansas. I went home with my best friend and his brother was there too. I didn't think too much of it when Patrick left us alone in his room to walk to the elementary school and pick up his little sister. I mean, we had been alone before together and nothing happened. But this time was different.

"I could tell that he was mad. He had this look in his eyes that made me really uncomfortable and I tried to shift away from him, but he grabbed my arm. He pulled me onto his lap and started kissing me. I fought against him and tried to get away, but he pushed me onto his bed."

I looked up at Jerome and tried to get a reading on his feelings, but he looked completely blank. The only thing I could see was annoyance that I had stopped telling him what happened, so I took another breathe and started talking again.

"He kept smacking me every time I would push him away. I tried to bring my leg up and knee him in the dick but he grabbed my leg and pinned it down with his. After that I sort of blacked out, or blocked out, I don't really know. All I remember after that was coming to and going into the bathroom and throwing my guts up."

"What did your friend Patrick say when he got home?" he asked, pulling me closer to him.

"I left before he came back. I ran all the way to my house and up to my bathroom. I showered ten times that night, trying to get the smell of him off of me. Trying to wash away what he did," I said, completely straight faced.

I didn't cry anymore; I haven't cried since that night. I tell myself that I'm stronger than that feeling of completely weakness. That I don't need to give in to that desire, it makes me way to vulnerable. But regardless of that thought, I could feel the prick of tears behind my eyes.

"After that I didn't eat for almost a year. I mean I ate some stuff, but I threw most of it back up. I was just so disgusted with myself after that," I said, tugging on the ends of my hair again.

"Lili, I'm so sorry. Did you ever tell anyone?" he asked, pulling me onto his lap and wrapping his arms around my back.

I whimpered and lay my head on his chest and said, "You're the only person who knows. I couldn't bring myself to bring the memory back to tell someone about it. I just took in out on myself," I said, still tugging on my hair.

"What do you mean, love?" he asked, pulling me up to look at him.

I flipped my wrist over and slid my bracelets up my arm. There were five perfect straight lines on my wrist, evenly spaced out and an angry red color. I couldn't bring myself to look up at him so I settled for looking at his bedspread.

I felt him run his fingertips along the scars, tracing them. Then he brought my wrist to his mouth and kissed each one of them. I felt the tears behind my eyes leaking down my cheeks but I didn't care. I just tore my hand out of his grip and threw my arms around his neck.

After I pulled back away I looked up at him again and said, "I was kicked out of my old school because other girls started to cut too. And all of the teachers and stuff knew that I did because they got a message from my psychologist about it before I transferred there. Anyway, the teachers thought that the other girls cutting was my fault, that I had brought the idea into the school system. So I was asked to leave the school."

"That's awful. It's not your fault that the other girls did it. I mean seeing how hurt you were, you'd think it would be the exact opposite really," Jerome said, running his fingers through my hair.

"That's what my sister said to the guidance counselor. But she didn't see it that way, she saw me as a negative influence on the other kids, so I got booted out," I said, sliding out of his lap to sit on the bed again.

"I'm glad that you told me that. I want to be the one that you go to when you feel the need to do this. Or when you feel the need to throw up," he said. "Promise me that you'll always come to me. That you won't hurt yourself again."

"I promise I'll come to you," I said, sliding my bracelets back into place. "I would appreciate it if you kept everything that I've told you to yourself."

"Cross my heart that not a word will be uttered," he said dragging his index finger across his chest.

I giggled and kissed him on the cheek, surprising us both judging by the blushed on our faces. And, seeing as I have the best luck in the fucking world, Alfie decided to come into the room and interrupt our moment.

"Victor's about to call curfew. Oh hey there Lili," he said, not looking at the position that we were in.

"Goodnight Jerome. Goodnight Alfie," I said, leaving the room and giggling at Alfie's cluelessness.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the chapter. I thought you all should get a view of her past life, that will come into play later. I want 2 reviews and you'll get chapter five by tomorrow night. If not, it might not come until next week sometime.<strong>


	5. We'll Match

**So I promised this chapter if I got two more review and I did. So here it is.**

* * *

><p>When I walked back into my room I saw Mara kissing Mick goodbye, while laying on her bed, I might add. He pulled away and started kissing her neck, and Mara caught my eyes with hers. She looked completely horrified and pushed Mick off of her.<p>

When he hit the floor he looked up at me. "Oh hello there, Lili; how are you?"

I giggled and said, "I'm fine. But you know that it's almost time for curfew, right?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and stood back up. After he placed a kiss on the top of Mara's head he ran down the steps two at a time. Then we heard Victor's voice announcing that it was ten and time to be in bed. I also think I heard something about a pin dropping, but I so might have imagined that.

"So you and Jerome got really close really quickly. Or at least I thought so by the way you guys were in his room with the door shut," Mara said, pulling on her pajamas.

I stripped and pulled on a big t-shirt with my bra and panties and sat on my bed. Then I said, "I guess so. I've never really had a friend that I could tell everything to. I really hope that I can find that in Jerome."

"Jerome's a sweet guy, once you get under his slimy exterior. But I don't know if he's showed you that side of him yet," she said, flipping off the light.

"I hope I don't see any other side of him than the one that he's already showed me. The side that I really like," I said, pulling the blankets up to my chin.

"For your sake, I really hope he isn't a dick to you like he was to me," she said.

I lay in bed and thought about what Mara just said. What did she mean, had she and Jerome been a couple or something? I mean he hadn't mentioned anything about it, but maybe with Jerome it didn't mean absolutely anything.

That night I had horrible nightmares. They were about Jake and the things that he did to me, the horrible, horrible things. I kept waking up and fighting the screams that bubbled up in my throat. I needed to get out of here or I was going to cut.

I slipped out of bed and down the stairs. I walked to Jerome's door and cracked it open, I couldn't see shit. I just hoped I made it over to Jerome's bed without falling over anything. Once I made it to what I thought was his bed, I started shaking him.

"Whaaa?" he said, sounding completely out of it.

"Jerome, I need you. I need to be close to you," I said, fighting my tears. "I almost did something that you told me not to do."

He didn't think twice but opened his arms to me. I slid into his bed and burrowed into his chest. I felt my face come in contact with skin. Jerome so wasn't wearing a shirt. I felt my face start burning and I tried to shift away.

"What's wrong, love?" he whispered into my ear.

"Uhm, well you're not wearing a shirt," I said, hiding my face.

"And you're not wearing pants. What's your point?" he asked and I could almost see his smile in the dark.

"Okay Smartass, I meant that it was a surprise. You don't have to be a dick," I said, calming back down.

"But that's how I am. Haven't you heard about it from Mara by now?" he asked, pulling me back to his chest.

I pulled away again and heard him groan. I looked up at him and saw him slightly in the darkness, "Was there ever anything between you and Mara?"

He pulled a hand through his hair and said, "I'm not going to lie to you. I wanted there to be, but she didn't. She wanted to be with Mick, because he's apparently perfect. And, you know, I'm obviously not at all."

"When did this happen?" I said icily.

"Last year, around the time of Prom; now I'm completely tired of being ignored, I can't handle it anymore. I want to be with someone who's different and amazing," Jerome said, "Kind of like you."

I blushed again and said, "You don't know anything about me. I could be a serial killer and just waiting to kill you when you fall asleep."

"Oh so you're a badass?" he asked, squeezing my sides in his hands. "Okay then, let's play twenty questions then."

"Okay, ask me anything and I'll answer it honestly," I said, sliding my hand onto his side and squeezing him back.

"Have you ever been in love before?" he asked.

"No, I have a lot of trust issues. I can't trust people at all," I said honestly.

"You trusted me with your biggest secret and you don't even know me at all," he said, pushing some hair behind my ear.

"I know, but I guess there's something about you that makes me want to trust you. I don't know why," I said, smiling up at him.

"I'll take that answer," he said. "Now it's your turn to ask me anything."

"Okay then, are you a virgin?" I asked.

He looked at me with a completely shocked expression before saying, "No I'm not, not completely anyway."

"Huh?" I asked.

"I was with Patricia, the girl who used to be Mara's roommate, and she sucked my dick a couple of times and gave me a couple hand jobs," he said, not looking at me.

"Did you do anything to her?" I asked, unable to stop myself.

"No, I didn't feel comfortable doing anything to her because there wasn't any emotion behind it. I guess I'm just afraid of commitment," he said taking my chin in his hands.

"I understand completely. After what Jake did, I didn't have any friends; I refused to go to Patrick's house after that so we stopped talking and all the girls just thought I was a slut because Jake spread rumors that we had sex and then he broke it off after he got what he wanted," I said.

"I'm sorry your life was so bad but mine was too, so let's match," he said, crossing his eyes at me.

"That's sounds great," I said, kissing his nose.

I felt his breathing speed up and felt his pulse start to race. Instead of saying anything to him about it, I just fell asleep. Except this time I didn't have any bad dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>I was wondering if you guys thought that I should do a lemon with them. It would take place way down the road and have nothing to do with this story other than the characters. And I would so keep them in character and stuff, but it would obviously have sexual stuff in it. So reveiw and tell me your thoughts.<strong>


	6. Why Good Morning To You Too Jerome

**So in this chapter I tried something different. I told some of it from Jerome's point of view. So I hope you like it :3**

* * *

><p><span>Lili's Point of View:<span>

The next morning I woke up in a strange place. I'm pretty sure that it wasn't my room back home in Kansas or my room in Anubis. I felt my mattress start moving and had a spaz attack. I hit it with a fist and kicked at it, causing it to let loose a groan.

"What the fuck are you doing Lili?" Jerome asked, trying to sit up.

I couldn't figure out why he couldn't get up until I realized I was lying completely on top of him. We were sprawled out to where our legs were tangled together and his hands were on my back. I had my hands folded on his chest.

"I forgot where I was and I thought the mattress started moving and I spazzed out," I said, blushing. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

He looked at me and smiled before saying, "Nah, I'm stronger than you seem to give me credit for. I mean, have you looked at my body? I'm pretty built."

I took the opportunity to straddle Jerome and look at his body. He had a pretty nice six pack and rather yummy arms. His chest looked pretty solid and I kind of wanted to lick him all over, not that I was going to tell him that.

"I've saw better, but the lump underneath me feels rather impressive. Do you need a minute?" I asked flicking his chest.

He turned so red that I thought he was going to explode. I slid off of him and went back up the stairs. I waited until I shut the door to fall to the floor in a fit of giggles. I knew he was going to be awkward around me today now and it made me stop giggling.

"What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" Mara asked me from her spot in the corner with Amber. "And more importantly, where were you last night? I woke up and you weren't there."

"I had a bad dream and went down stairs and got in bed with Jerome. I guess I lost track of time and fell asleep," I said walking over to my closet.

I grabbed a black skirt with a white t-shirt with bubble sleeves. After I pulled that on I put on long gray socks and black over the knee boots. Then I pulled on a gray cardigan with a black stripe across the middle and put in owl plugs.

Apparently they had made the uniform way less strict after Amber protested it last year. So we don't have to wear the school emblem or anything like that as long as we dress 'respectively'. So yeah, I kind of like that rule.

I braided my hair into a side fishtail braid and tied the end. I had to pin back my baby hairs and then my hair was complete. Then I moved onto make up; I put on my foundation and eye shadow then rushed to put on eyeliner and mascara in order to be down at breakfast in time.

Once I was done I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs. When I hit the bottom landing I almost knocked someone over, but they reached out their hands and steadied me. I looked up to say thank you and saw that it was Fabian.

"You almost took a spill and pulled me with you," he said smiling.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Why are you going upstairs, isn't your room down here?" I asked him.

"Trudy sent me upstairs to come and get you. But I guess I don't need to go up there anymore," he said. "Let's go to the dining room now, yeah?"

I smiled and locked our arms together and started skipping into the dining room. Once we got in there the other kids looked at is like we were insane making us laugh. We parted ways and went to sit down; Fabian going to his spot beside Nina and me going to mine by an absent Jerome.

"Where's Jerome?" I whispered to Alfie.

"I think that you would know the answer to that better than I would I mean since you spent the night in our room last night," he whispered back, winking at me.

"Go fall in a hole and catch on fire, Alfie," I replied looking back at the food in front of me.

Like I did last night, I just pushed the food around on my plate with my fork. I brought it up to my mouth some and made it look like I was eating even though I wasn't. Hey, bulimic habits die hard alright.

I felt someone behind me and I turned around. Jerome was walking up to the table looking a little embarrassed. I smirked at him and looked down at my messed up plate. When he sat down, I felt Jerome take my hand in his and give it a gentle squeeze. It was kind of like he was telling me that I should eat. I smiled over at him and took a bite.

Once we finished breakfast, Jerome and I walked to school together in an awkward silence. After what happened this morning and the eating thing, I wasn't shocked about it. We didn't even look at each other until he finally broke the silence.

"Gah, this is killing me. Why are we so awkward?" he said, walking up to his locker.

"You're the one that's being awkward, I'm just along for the ride," I said, seeing that my locker was a couple down from his.

Jerome's Point of View:

The word ride made me flash back to my dreams last night. They were all centered on Lili and that wonderful body of hers. She had no clue how perfect she was no idea how much she affected him; in more ways than one obviously.

This morning was an after effect of a dream he had about them being together in an, ahem, certain sort of way. It wasn't like he could just tell her that I dreamed about fucking her senseless, especially seeing as we just met yesterday. But hell, I was a teenage boy, I had needs dammit.

"I'm sorry, I guess that after the incident involving my body parts this morning you wouldn't want to be around me," I said looking down at my feet.

I felt her little hand tilt my chin up to look at her. Her big blue eyes were shining and she was giving me a slight smile. I knew she understood completely.

"I am pretty fucking hot so I don't blame you for getting hard," she said giggling.

I relaxed at her joking manner and said, "Don't flatter yourself, I'm a teenage boy and I wake up with one of those quite often. Not sure it was you who cause it. "

Fuck I'm a liar.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked what I did you this chapter, review and tell me and I might continue to do it like this. Also I'm still thinking about that lemon but I want people's thoughts on it.<strong>


	7. Is That Jealousy I Smell?

**So I was going to upload this last night but I had to write a paper for English and lost track of time. So here's chapter Seven.**

* * *

><p>It turned out that all of my classes were with Jerome. Yeah, it wasn't that awful I don't guess. Seeing as so many people don't like him, I sat by him in every class. Even the ones with assigned seats, which was very peculiar, but I didn't meddle.<p>

After school let out I heard most of the students give a cheer. Then I realized that it was Friday, no school for two days, that explained why we got so much homework, or at least I hope we don't get this much homework on weekdays.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Jerome asked me as we walked into the house.

"Having tea with the Queen in the morning then I'm taking Alfie's private jet to Australia to chill with the kangaroos. Why do you ask?" I giggled into my hand at his confused expression.

"Aren't kangaroos afraid of people?" he asked as I sat my bag in his room, being too lazy to walk up the stairs to mine. Plus it gave me a reason to go back in there later.

"Out of all of my plans tomorrow, a kangaroo being afraid of people is your only problem?" I asked, taking off my cardigan.

"Yeah, I mean what if they kick you in the face? It's right in their kicking range, what with you being so short and all," he said, and then he sidestepped my kick aimed at his leg.

"Thanks," I said. "Can you let me borrow some sweats? I don't want to go upstairs and get any. I'm a lazy bitch."

He smiled at me and pulled out some baggy looking black ones. Shit, if they were baggy on Jerome they were going to absolutely eat me. Oh well, they smelled like him which made it completely okay. I made him turn around and pulled off my skirt, socks, and boots.

I knew he peeked at me so I made sure to shake my butt at him while pulling on the sweats. I was wearing the black boy shorts that he had stolen yesterday, I knew he liked them by the sound he made low in his throat.

"Mhmm, you can turn back around now, I mean if you're done peeking at me," I giggled at his expression. He looked like a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"You like what you see?" I asked as he walked up to me.

He kept walking and didn't answer. I got a little bit nervous so I walked backwards, yeah not the smartest idea on my part. I backed into a wall and Jerome was still walking towards me. He didn't stop walking until he was pressed against me with both of his hands wound tight in my hair, tilting my face up to his.

"I think that you're bloody gorgeous. This morning when I was hard it was because I kept dreaming of you all night. I want to be the one to make you moan and scream. I want my name to be the one that rings off the wall when I touch you. Lili, I'm going to kiss you, say stop if you want me to," he whispered in a rough voice. His accent was making my knees weak and that mixed with the words he was saying made me a puddle on the floor.

Instead of answering him I grabbed him by the collar and pulled his mouth down to mine. I felt Jerome run his tongue across my bottom lip but I fought him. He made a groaning noise and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let his tongue into my mouth.

I felt him running his tongue along every inch of my mouth. I moaned and pulled away to catch my breath. He didn't stop instead he kept kissing down my neck. When he got to the juncture where my throat met my shoulder he bit.

It was a sweet little love bite, but it was hard enough to leave his mark. I was his and he was trying to show the world that that he wanted to be with me. That thought was like cold water thrown down my back.

"Jerome, stop. Look at me," I said, pushing on his shoulders.

"Mhmm, what do you want, love?" he murmured, looking up at me.

"Not that this isn't nice or anything, because it's totally amazing. But I need to know what we are. Are we going out or are we friends with benefits?" I asked all in one breath.

"I want to be with you but if you don't want to be with me I understand," he said trying to let my legs drop to the floor.

Instead of letting go, I tightened my grip on him and pulled him in for another kiss. He moved me from the wall and threw me onto his bed. I started giggling and pulled him down to me and kissed him again. We stayed on his bed like that until I heard Trudy call for dinner.

I pushed Jerome up and stood with him. I heard him laugh so I looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess and my lips were huge and red. I looked over at Jerome and saw that his hair was a mess just like mine. I reached up and combed it down. He did the same for me and I started to rebraid it. Then I started to giggle at our actions.

"Jerome, c'mon it's time for dinner," Alfie said knocking on the door. "Take your hands out of your pants, stop thinking about Lili, and come to dinner."

I blushed as Jerome opened the door and Alfie caught sight of me. His face drained of color and he ran into the kitchen and hid behind Trudy's back from Jerome.

"Now boys it's time for dinner. Sit down and eat," she laughed.

I laughed as I sat in my normal seat. I looked up at Fabian and saw him rub his neck. I looked down and saw that my braid had slipped and my hickey was on full display, good thing only Fabian was in here with us.

I mouthed the word 'thanks' to him as everyone else filed in for dinner. Nobody saw that frown on Nina's face or the glare that she shot at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Some jealousy from Nina? But why? Review and I might add another chapter tonight.<strong>


	8. Can I Trust You?

**So this is a short chapter. But it _is_ the second chapter I uploaded today so I think it's acceptable. **

* * *

><p>After dinner Fabian grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his room. At first I was a little bit skittish, I mean he was dating Nina and I was going to go out with Jerome this weekend. Plus he didn't strike me as a cheater.<p>

"What's up with you and Jerome?" he asked as soon as I shut his door.

"Why do you care?" I bristled. I couldn't help it, it was habit.

"I've saw Jerome completely break girls. I mean, you seem to be a bright girl, I just want you to be warned that Jerome is a great guy but he has issues with sticking to one girl," Fabian said, running a hand through his hair.

I didn't even know this kid, yet here he was trying to protect me. "This is really sweet, but I'm a big girl. I don't need someone to protect me, I never have."

"I respect that, I just thought I should give you a heads up about it," Fabian said, pulling me in for a hug.

I smiled as I hugged him back. I guess it was a good thing to have someone in my corner. I hadn't really had friends before and now I had two. Jesus, it was definitely a game changer being in England.

I heard the door open and a quiet gasp was heard. I pulled back form Fabian and saw Nina standing in the doorway. She looked like she was going to cry; she had her hand on her mouth and her eyes were glassy. "Oh hey Nina, what's wrong?" Fabian asked. Makes sense, seeing as he's a dude he is completely incapable of seeing his girl in pain.

"Nina it's not what it looks like I promise. Fabian was talking to me and I hugged him out of thanks for what he was doing," I tried to explain, but Fabian standing there completely clueless, didn't help much.

"And what was it that you were talking so intently about?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"I was warning her about Jerome and how he was with girls. Since when am I not allowed to have friends that are girls?" Fabian said to her.

I saw Nina flinch but she held her ground. "I never said that you couldn't be friends with any girls, but when I walk to your room and see that the door is shut and then I walk in and you have your arms around another girl it's going to be a problem with me."

I knew that I should get out of here why I still could. I looked over at the door and saw that Nina was slowly edging her way into the room, away from the door. I waited and soon enough the door was empty. I took my chance and walked over to the door slowly.

I ran out it and walked into Jerome's room. I grabbed my clothes and my bag and walked up to my room. Once I got there I shut the door and went to sit on my bed. I lay back and looked at the ceiling above me.

Was Jerome really a player or was Fabian just exaggerating the situation? He did kind of seem like a player but when he was with me he was a total sweetheart. He seemed like someone I could trust, someone I did trust.

"If you look at the sky to much it might fall down, Chicken Little," a voice said form the doorway of my room.

I would recognize that voice anywhere, it was Jerome. I glanced at him from my spot on the bed and scooted over for him to lay by me. He walked over and lay on his side looking at me. I didn't meet his eyes because I knew I was going to have to ask him about the player thing.

"Jerome, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You can ask me anything, anytime," he answered without missing a beat.

"Fabian said that you were a player, I just want to know if it's true or not," I asked, hiding my face in the crook of my arm.

"I'm not a player, if anything I'm the exact opposite. When Patricia and I were 'dating' she cheated on me but constantly told everyone that I was cheating on her. Which was a total lie," he said. "I guess Fabian chose to believe her over me."

I felt myself sag in relief. I had been so scared that I had told him my biggest secret and found out that he was a jerk. I rolled over and snuggled into his body. I felt him bring his arms down and around me.

"I would never hurt you, Lili. Not ever," Jerome whispered into my hair.

I smiled and fought off tears as I listened to him whisper to me. I had never had someone in my life that really cared about me, at least not as much as Jerome seemed to. I loved being in his arms and having him hold me close.

It felt like home.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	9. Stop!

**So this chapter gives you a view into Lili's mind. There is probably some repeated information in this, so I apologize. Read On!**

* * *

><p>I slept in Jerome's room again last night, I think it was going to become and every night thing. This time I wore shorts and a tank top though. I cuddled up close to his chest and slept like a baby. I had never felt so safe in my life.<p>

I woke up this morning before Jerome. I looked at his sleeping face and kissed his nose. He looked like a little boy. So innocent and naïve, completely unlike Jerome.

"Mhmm, Lili will you stop dissecting me and lay back down with me? I'm cold," Jerome whined tiredly.

I giggled and lay back down with him. Today he was going to show me around town as our date. He was such a sweetie, I really liked it. But sometime it bothers me that he doesn't let anyone see what an amazing guy he is.

"You're still thinking really hard about something, I can feel it," Jerome said, this time his voice was lucid.

"So I'm not allowed to think about things now?" I asked, feigning hurt.

I saw his eyes grow and he sat up while pulling me up. I sat on his lap and hid my face in his chest, afraid that is I looked at his face I would bust out laughing. I was going to play this until I couldn't anymore.

"I never said that to you. I didn't mean that," Jerome said, putting his arms around me.

I couldn't help but let out a giggle and it started a chain reaction. I felt Jerome pull back from me and stare like an idiot. I couldn't bring myself to stop in order to explain it to him; I just hoped that he didn't think that I was making fun of him.

"Why are you laughing at me?" he asked sticking his lower lip out and pouting.

"I'm not laughing at you; I'm laughing at how gullible you are. I was never mad at you, I was just playing," I said, kissing his cheek.

"Well aren't you just fucking hilarious," Jerome said pushing me off of his lap and onto his bed.

He flipped me onto my back and pinned my hands above my head and glaring down at me. I knew that he wasn't trying to be a dick but it caused a lot of memories to come slamming back into my head at full speed.

I saw Jake instead of Jerome, his cold brown eyes instead of Jerome's comforting blue ones. I saw his hands inching down my body and trying to make me move with him. I couldn't help but fidget and try to push Jerome's hands off of me.

"Let go of me. Stop," I said, trying to fight his hands off of me. "Stop it, don't touch me. Stop!"

Jerome let go and jumped away from me. He looked like I had slapped him across the face. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide. He just realized what I was flashing back to. The awful place I was just in.

"Lili, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm so sorry," Jerome said. Then he started walking towards me with his hands up in surrender sign.

"I just… I'm sorry. I'll just go up to my room," I said. I slide out of his bed and almost got to the door before I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Don't be. I didn't realize what I was doing, I guess I forgot about the rape thing," Jerome said, trying to put hid thoughts into words.

I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked up at him and kissed him lightly. When I pulled away I saw his eyes flashing and knew that he completely understood. He knew why I was so fucked up and understood.

"I'm sorry I'm so fucked up. You deserve so much more than me, you deserve someone who isn't afraid of close contact and afraid of letting myself have feelings for you," I said, trying to fight back my tears.

He cupped my jaw in his hands and tilted my face up to him. His eyes were conveying all of his feelings at once and I couldn't read them. All I knew was I wanted to be with him and I knew he wanted to be with me. But why the fuck was I so afraid?

"Why are you so afraid to let me care about you?" Jerome asked, tucking a curl behind my ear and pushing my plug back in. "I promise I won't ever hurt you or make you cry."

"I'm so scared to let you care about me because I've been hurt so bad in the past. I'm afraid that if I let you in you're just going to hurt me and leave me by myself again," I said, feeling the tears fall down my cheeks. "I do things when I'm alone that aren't good for me."

"I know that. I want to be the one that you go to when you're at your lowest and you don't know what to do," he said, brushing my tears away. "I'm never going to leave you unless you want me to."

"I'm going to do something that I haven't done since I was fourteen, I'm going to trust you," I said, wiping my face. "Please don't make me regret it."

He rewrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up. Then he shifted me onto his back and I giggled wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Onward to the kitchen, my good steed," I said, digging my heels into his sides.

He shook his head and started walking into the kitchen. I guess everyone else had already woke up and gone out. Jerome let go of my legs and I sat in a chair. He grabbed a couple boxes of cereal and the milk and sat them on the table in front of me.

"Am I supposed to eat it out of the box without a spoon or a bowl?" I giggled as I got up to grab them.

"I can't do anything good enough to please you, can I?" he said, sticking his lip out again and started pouting.

"You can make me happy tonight at our date. If you still want to go out today, that is," I said giving him a bowl and a spoon.

"Of course I want to go out with you. I really do care about you," he said pouring himself some Cheerios.

"Nobody's ever said that to me before," I whispered under my breath. But I could tell by the way he looked at me he had heard it.

"What do you mean? Didn't your parents tell you that?" he asked finishing his cereal and scooting closer to me.

I sighed and poured some Lucky Charms into a bowl. Then I said, "My mother was a drunk and my dad was abusive. I lived with my sister because mom is in Rehab and dad is in jail. I'm only with her because the state couldn't find any other relatives to take me in. So I lived with her for two years until I got a scholarship here and left."

"I'm so sorry. Your life has sucked so much worse than mine ever did. At least I don't really know my family at all, you got a front row seat to your's," Jerome said.

"Story of my life," I said, throwing my spoon into my full bowl of cereal.

* * *

><p><strong>So I really liked writing this chapter, it was just one of those cute little moments between JeromeLili moments. Review please!**


	10. Perfect Day

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or anything that sounds familiar. I only own Lili and the plot.**

* * *

><p>After we finished breakfast I looked over at Jerome and asked, "Is there anything that I should bring on our date today?"<p>

"A bikini and a towel. Sunglasses possibly," Jerome answered mischievously.

"Where are we going?" I asked, walking to the steps.

"It's a surprise; go get ready and meet me down here in thirty minutes and pick something hot," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and started walking up the stairs. Once I got into my room I closed the door and saw Mara sitting on her bed. I smiled over at her and walked to my closet.

"Are you and Jerome hanging out today?" she asked.

"Yeah but where we're going is a surprise," I said, smiling at the memory of his smile when he said that.

"Oh that sounds like it could have disastrous results," she said, "Especially considering its Jerome. He has questionable taste in things sometimes."

I couldn't help but think she was talking about me, but I let it roll off of my shoulders. I finally decided on what to wear. I put on some jean shorts and an Indian Print shirt with a brown tank top underneath. Then I put in batman plugs and grabbed my batman purse. I pulled on brown striped TOMS and went over to my dresser.

"What kind of bikini should I wear today?" I asked Mara holding up two different ones. "The blue polka dot one or the one with a green top and black bottom?" "I like the green and black one. Put some flip flops on your bag just in case, and I would grab a towel," Mara advised. "Maybe some sunglasses and sunblock also."

"Do you have any sunblock I could borrow?" I asked giving her a smile with my eyes crossed. I heard her giggle and she threw a bottle at me.

I caught it and shoved it in my purse with my bikini and towel. I placed my sunglasses on the table and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I let my bangs hang loosed and straightened them and scrunched up the hair in the ponytail.

I walked back into the room and twirled in front of Mara, letting her take in my outfit. She let out a whistle and I started giggling. Then I heard a knock on our door and I walked over to it and turned the knob.

"I said for you to be down stairs in thirty minutes but you've been up her for an hour. Do you plan on coming downstairs of what?" Jerome asked running his fingers through his hair.

I laughed at him and walked over to my bed to grab my bag and towel. Then I waved to Mara and walked over to Jerome. He smiled at me and threw his arm around my shoulders as we walked to the door.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" I asked as he slid his arm down and slide our fingers together.

I smiled at him and leaned into his form as we walked. We started on a sidewalk but soon ended up in a patch of woods that lead to a clearing. In the middle of this clearing there was a beautiful crystal clear pond. I looked up at Jerome and saw him staring at me, gauging my reaction.

"It's beautiful. How did you find it?" I asked, pulling him closer to the pond.

"I was walking one day last year trying to clear my mind and found it. There's also this patch of wildflowers over to the right behind that grove of trees," he said, pointing with our hands.

"Well if you don't mind, I'm going to go over there and change into my bikini. You better stay over here and not peek," I reprimanded.

I heard him chuckling as I walked over to the patch of wildflowers. I pulled off my shorts and panties and pulled on my bikini bottoms. Then I pulled off my shirts and bra and tried to tie my top but I couldn't reach to do it. Damn it!

"Jerome, I need you help!" I shouted over to him.

I heard him jogging over to me and walk up behind. I heard him suck in a breath and try to stammer out words.

"Shut up and tie this for me," I said, handing him the bottom straps. He shook a little at first, but soon tied the bottom and top straps.

"You're so nervous around me, why is that?" I asked, putting my arms around his neck and pulling myself closer to him.

"Uhm, well because you're absolutely gorgeous," Jerome stuttered out. "I'm just… Afraid that I'm going to do something that's going to push you too far."

I felt my heart soften in my chest and I pulled myself up to his face. I kissed him and tugged slightly on his bottom lip with my teeth. I heard him make an annoyed sound under his breath. I smiled and pulled away.

"Well are we going to let that beautiful pond go to waste or are we going to go swim?" I asked, running to it.

I heard him chasing after me but I kept running. When I made it close enough, I cannonballed into the center. I felt the water rushing past my head and into my ears. I opened my eyes and looked at the aqua utopia surrounding me.

I felt a disturbance in the water next to me and say Jerome was now in the water also. He opened his eyes and his gaze met mine, he pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He leaned in and placed his lips on mine. We couldn't kiss very deeply this deep underwater, but it was still really romantic. Soon we had to go to the top and catch our breath. When we got out and were lying on our towels I shifted over to my side and looked Jerome over.

He was in a pair of blue plaid trunks that were low on his hips. His skin was flushed by the sun and he looked hot as hell, not that I would tell him that.

"I can't tell for sure if you're looking at me or not with those sunglasses on but I assume that you are," Jerome said, not opening his eyes.

"Shut up," I murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't reread this, so if there's errors and such, just look over them kindly. And Review.<strong>


	11. Just Like You

**Here's Chapter Eleven, read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was about an hour after the staring incident occurred and I was still lying out on my towel. Jerome walked over to me and threw me over his shoulder. I struggled and his on his back trying to get him to let me down.<p>

"Jerome! Let me down. Stop being a dick!" I shouted, still hitting him on the back with my fists leaving, little red blotches.

"I know you are but what am I?" Jerome shouted back to me, still running.

"No I'm not; I'm to beautiful to be a dick, thank you very much!" I said, biting his shoulder blade from my position.

"Obviously you haven't seen my dick. It's quite beautiful," he said.

Before I could answer him, he threw me into the water. I hit the water and it stung my back. I kept sinking until I felt my butt hit the sandy bottom of the pond. I decide to sit there for a while and make Jerome freak out a little bit.

After about a minute I kicked myself up to the surface. When my head broke into the air, I sucked in a deep breath of it. I looked over and saw Jerome bounding over to me. I saw his anxious expression and knew that I had scared him.

"I thought you hit your head or something. Fuck, you just scared me alright?" Jerome said, pulling me into his arms and holding me close to him.

"I thought that you should get a taste of your own medicine so I sat at the bottom for a while, just to freak you out," I said, wading out of the water and back onto my towel.

"Very tricky move, Jackson. Very tricky," he said, following me out of the water.

"I try my best to impress you honestly," I said giving him the fakest smile I could muster. I know he saw right through it but smiled at me nonetheless.

"Get dressed; this is only the first part of this date. Now we're going into town," he said, pushing me towards the trees.

I started walking towards the grove of trees but remember that I hadn't grabbed my bag before I started walking. I turned on my heel and walked back over to our nest on the pond shore. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at Jerome. He was pulling on his boxers and they had just covered his butt when I glanced up, so that was a good thing. He looked behind him at that very moment and caught me.

"You just can't stay away can you, Lili?" he asked tugging on his jeans.

I didn't answer him; instead I just grabbed my bag and walked back into the trees. After I got dressed I looked over at the little wildflower patch. All of them were a different color and type of flower, yet they all seemed to fit together.

"They remind me of you," Jerome said appearing behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Why is that?" I asked, placing my hands on top of his and leaning back into him.

"They grow wherever they want to. They're free and beautiful; they don't care if they're supposed to belong in a certain place, they just flourish where they are," he whispered into my ear. "Just like you."

"I'm hardly wildflower material. I'm not beautiful, nor do I have the guts to flourish anywhere," I said, ticking them off on my fingers. "And I definitely don't fit in everywhere I go."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're absolutely gorgeous to make you believe it? And as for not thriving anywhere, you obviously haven't saw the way most of the guys at school look at you," Jerome explained as we started walking back into town.

"Until it's true," I murmured. "I only look like I'm thriving, but on the inside I'm not, I'm barely functioning. But then I met you and everything is starting to change."

His smile put the sun to shame. It lit up the whole little town we were now standing in when he said, "I'm so happy to hear you say that. I love that I'm changing you."

"So do I; a while ago when I woke up I just wanted to feel beautiful. But now I wake up in your arms and feel absolutely perfect," I said, grabbing his hand in mine and twining our fingers together.

"I hate what that bastard did to you and I'm trying my best to fix the damage he did," Jerome whispered into my hair, pulling me close and wrapping his arm around me.

"Sometimes you can't fix what's broken, especially if it's as badly broken as I am," I said lowly enough that he couldn't hear me.

We walked around town in some nicely put in sidewalks. We came up to a large building and started walking up the many stairs in the front of it. Once we entered the doors Jerome gave the lady in front some pounds or whatever the British money situation was, and we went in. It was an art museum!

"Damn Jerome, I never pictured you as an art person," I said, scooting closer to him, if that was even possible.

"I love to draw, not that I ever tell anyone that or anything, because it's not cool to be into that kind of stuff in our school," he asked as we walked into the Da Vinci exhibit.

"I think it's one of the most attractive things about a guy. That tattoos and piercings," I said, winking at a dude in the corner with a pretty impressive sleeve.

Jerome let out an exasperated sound and tugged me to the Mona Lisa. "This is my favorite painting of all time. I realize that it's insanely cliché but I really do love it."

I smiled at him and leaned my head on his shoulder as he rattled on about why he loved it so much. He was adorable in this moment, with the light hitting his eyes he looked like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"Well I'm rambling on like a total prat, what's your favorite painting?" he asked, tearing his eyes away from the painting to look at me.

"Starry Starry Night by Vangoh," I said without a thought.

Instead of answering me, he pulled on me until I followed him. While we were walking the assortment of colors surrounded me like a warm blanket. I always loved being around art of any kind, but I hadn't been in such a long time.

When we stopped, I suddenly knew where we were going. He was taking me to the Vangoh exhibit. Once we got there, my eyes settled on the familiar yellow splotched canvas. I got as close to it as I could to it and just stared at it.

"What do you see when you look at it?" he asked.

"I see this army of stars that are protecting this little town, keeping them safe from any harm. It just makes me feel safe. I looked at it a lot after the incident," I said, tugging on the end of my ponytail.

He didn't say anything, but then again he didn't have to. He just had this effect on me that made me completely safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Le' Review?<strong>


	12. Get You Alone

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come but I tried writing it like a jillion times and didn't like how it turned out and I had to do all of this stuff for Homecoming week at my school, so for those of you who actually read this, thank you x1,000,000!**

* * *

><p>Once we left the museum Jerome took me to a little restaurant on the side of town that looked almost deserted. I kind of freaked out a little bit but I didn't let go of his hand. I trusted him; I just hope he didn't make me regret it. When we went inside I saw that there were people in there, you just couldn't see them from the outside.<p>

"Where are we?" I asked as we sat down at a table in a corner of the restaurant.

"It's a little hole in the wall place that I found and I love the food here, but I've never met anyone special enough to bring here. Until you that is," he said, taking my hand across the table.

I blushed when he said that and squeezed his hand. After a while the waitress came over to us and took our order. After she left I caught Jerome staring at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You're so freakin' beautiful. I just can't get over it," he said, looking at me with an intensity that caused chills to run down my spine.

I looked down at the placemat in front of me. Then I looked up at Jerome to see him staring at me with those big blue eyes. I could get so lost in them that it wasn't funny; I could feel my knees going weak at the table.

"You and those damn eyes. I swear that they turn me into a puddle on the floor. Did you know that?" I said, smiling at him.

He just shook his head at me. Then our food came and we busied ourselves with eating it. I was munching on a salad while Jerome was eating a something odd looking that I was to afraid to ask about. Once he caught me looking at him and crossed his eyes.

"You're such a loser," I laughed, sipping on my coke.

"Yet you're the one who wants to go out with me. Who's the loser now?" he said, finishing up his mystery on a plate. Then he looked at what I was eating and said, "Are you a vegetarian or something?"

"Yes. I have been since I was about twelve. I got food poising from some steak and I'm terrified that it's happen again so I just stopped eating it," I said, taking the last bite of lettuce into my mouth.

"I didn't know that. I couldn't handle not eating meat. Its part of my daily diet," he laughed taking my hand and walking up to the paying place thingie that I have no clue what's called.

"I'm going to the restroom, I'll be right back," I said, kissing him on the cheek and letting go of his hand.

"I'll meet you outside then, love," he said, walking up to the podium thingie.

I pushed open the bathroom door and looked in the mirror. My hair was curly as fuck, it was a good thing I pined back my bangs or they would probably be eating my face right now. I pulled my shirt up a little bit and looked at my stomach; I was only a little bit pink. My nose was a tad bit pink too but I'm sure it'll go in by tomorrow.

I walked back outside the restaurant and saw Jerome standing against the brick wall of it. He had his hands in his pockets and his head tilted back. He looked really sexy so I walked up to him and pulled him into the alleyway beside the restaurant.

"Lili what are you doing? Don't you want to finish your tour?" he asked as I pushed him to the wall.

"Fuck the tour. I want to kiss you so shut up," I said, grabbing his collar and pulling his mouth down to mine.

I could feel him relax and switch our positions, pinning me against the wall now. I let out a little gasp at his hands running up my legs but figured out he was trying to lift me up, so I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

I broke off and whispered in his ear, "Don't you want to finish the tour Jerome? I mean it is why we came out today, isn't it?"

This time it was his turn to say, "Fuck the tour, I want to do this way more."

I giggled and pulled his mouth back to mine. I felt his tongue licking at my bottom lip so I let him slide it in. I almost moaned out loud when his touched mine, he, on the other hand, couldn't hold his in. His moan made me shiver down to my toes and back.

I wound my fingers in his hair and tugged on it lightly. He tightened his grip on my hips and pulled me closer to him. I could feel my breath leaving my body, but I couldn't pull myself away from Jerome. I had to have him close to me.

I pulled away anyways and felt his lips go down to my neck, kissing and biting on it. I knew he was leaving marks on my skin but I didn't care. If anything, I wanted him to be closer to me; I wanted to be a part of him.

"Hey you kids! You get out of there and get gone right now!" a voice shouted from the outside of the alleyway.

I pulled away from Jerome and slid my feet down to the ground. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the school and Anubis house. The sooner we got there the better; I just wanted to be close to Jerome.

"You're pulling me to the house awfully fast aren't you?" Jerome laughed as we entered the house.

I didn't answer him instead I just pulled him into his room and shut the door. He laughed as I tripped over all of the shit in the floor and fell on my face. Yeah, I was the absolute opposite of sexy. I was a complete hot mess.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to be sexy but I failed epically," I said, pulling my knees up to my chest and hiding my tomato red face.

"I think that you're absolutely adorable, even if you think it's not. I love how amazing you are," Jerome said, sitting down on his bed.

I rolled my eyes and laid down with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Le' Review?<strong>


	13. Why Did I Trust Him? I'm So Stupid

**This is a long chapter so I'm just gonna leave you to it.**

* * *

><p>Jerome ended up sitting with his back to the headboard an me lying between his legs back onto his chest. We had our hands intertwined and lying on the bedspread beside our hips. Jerome's other hand was stroking my hair that he had freed from its ponytail.<p>

We hadn't said a word in almost an hour but it didn't seem awkward. Actually I had never been able to sit like his with anyone because of my trust issues. I really enjoyed it and I really like Jerome, like a lot.

"What are you thinking about, wildflower?" he asked twirling a curl around his finger and letting it fall off.

Instead of giving him a straight answer I asked, "Do you think that I'm weird? I mean I know that I'm different than most girls, does it bother you?"

He seemed speechless for a couple of seconds before saying, "I don't think that you're like other girls but that's one of the reasons I feel so strongly for you. I don't want someone who is exactly like another person. And as for you being weird, I wouldn't have you any other way than you are."

I smiled at him and cuddled closer to him. I wish I would've met Jerome earlier in my life, maybe I wouldn't be so fucked up.

* * *

><p>We were at school a couple of days later and I was sitting in Chemistry next to Jerome. We were supposed to be talking about balancing equations and shit like that but I was completely zoned in on Jerome. I mean seriously who wouldn't be? He was reclining back in a chair at our joined table and his shirt had ridden up a little bit and I could barely make out his happy trail.<p>

I reached over and tickled it when Mr. Sweets turned back around to write on the board. Jerome jerked up and smacked my hand away making me smile at him and cross my eyes. I grabbed his hand under the table and started playing with his knuckles.

Now he had his head on his other hand and he was watching me play with his hand. I heard Mr. Sweets say something important so I decided that I should listen. I copied down all of the stuff that he had on the board and made side notes and shit like a good student but the whole time my hand was still in Jerome and I could feel his gaze on me.

Once I had all of the stuff written down I looked over at Jerome's open notebook. He had written me a note.

You're such a good little book worm :)

-J.

I have to be one for both of us. I mean Hell would freeze over before you would take notes.

-Lili.

I don't need to take notes. I have it all up in my head. Go ahead, quiz me on it! I dare ya! :D

-J.

Whatever you say. Gosh you're cocky aren't' you?

-Lili.

Well mine is pretty damn big so I have the rite to be a little bit cocky ;)

-J

I rolled my eyes and didn't respond, soon enough the bell rang and I started gathering up my stuff. After I threw it all in my bag I shrugged it over my shoulder only to have it taken by Jerome as well as my hand in his. I grinned up at him and let our hands swing between us.

Suddenly a chick with multicolored hair walked in front of us and held up a black finger nailed hand. I felt Jerome stiffen and suddenly knew this girl was Patricia.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked bitchily as possible. What, that's just how I roll.

"I'm not talking to you, mini-me, I'm talking to Jerome," she said turning her gaze up to him. "You forgot your cardigan in my room last night. Just thought I should return it to you."

I felt all of the color drain out of my face and tears gather in my eyes. I dropped Jerome's hand and looked up at him, hoping that what she was saying wasn't true. He was just standing there in complete shock holding a cardigan that I recognized as his. I waited for him to say something but he didn't.

"Jerome what is she talking about? Were you with her in her room last night?" I whispered.

Last night I was with Amber and Nina having a sleepover that Amber insisted was necessary. I told Jerome to go hang out with the guys, that I trusted him. Maybe I wasn't supposed to trust him.

"Lili I swear it wasn't like that at all. I'm not with her I'm with you," he stammered out looking vaguely like a fish out of water.

"So you were with her last night?" I asked. I could feel the tears rolling down my face and knew that I looked insanely weak to everyone around me.

He didn't answer me, he just tried to pull me to him but I fought against him. I ran out of the school building and started running to Anubis house. Halfway there I took off my heels and went into the grass so I could run without hurting my feet.

Once I reached the house I ran up to my room and threw myself face down on my bed. I cried for what felt like hours until I felt someone place a tentative hand on my shoulder. I turned over onto my side and saw Fabian sitting on the side of my bed. Without giving it a second thought I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his neck. He froze for a minute but brought his arms up to hold me to him.

AS I tired myself out I felt him rubbing my back gently. As I pulled back the sleeve of my cardigan pull up and expose my scars. I pulled the sleeve back down quickly but knew that Fabian had saw them anyway,

"Lili what were these?" he asked taking my arm into his grasp and pushing my sleeve up and sliding down my bracelets.

"They're nothing important," I said trying to pull my arm from his grip, but he held strong. He may look bony but the boy did have some strength.

"Lili are you hurting yourself?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head and tried to pull my hand away from him again, this time pulling it free. I slid my sleeve back down and looked up at Fabian. I knew that he didn't believe a word that I said. Shit fire damn that meant I had to tell him stuff.

"I used to cut myself. I haven't done it in about a month though," I said, looking up at my ceiling with the glow and the dark stars pasted to it.

"Oh," he said. Then he decided to change the subject. "Why were you crying so hard earlier? Was it because of Jerome because he came in carrying your rucksack and sat it in the living room. He wanted to come up here but your door was shut."

"I think he's cheating on me with that Patricia girl. Was he with you last night or was he with her?" I asked him wiping my eyes.

"DO you want me to tell you the complete truth or the truth that's not really the truth but will make you feel better?" he asked.

"He was with her wasn't he?" I asked.

Fabian nodded his head and I felt a new wave of tears make their way down my face. I threw myself at Fabian and burrowed in. It was going to be along night.

* * *

><p><strong>How you guys review is how this is going to play out. Review and tell me if they should make up in the next chapter or if I should wait a couple of chapters and let the LiliFabian freindship grow.**


	14. Heartbreak Sleepover? I Think Yes

**Asdfghjkl; I got 3 reviews for one chapter, I'm so excited!**

* * *

><p>Fabian went downstairs and grabbed some pajamas and invited Amber and Nina up for the sleepover that was happening tonight. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Fabian coming up with a sleepover.<p>

I pulled on a red tank top and some blue, red, and white plaid shorts. I pulled my hair up into a bun with some curls falling down around my face and some plaid socks. I sat on my bed and waited for everyone else to get there.

Amber and Nina came in first with junk food and scary movies. I laughed and scooted over so they could fit on my bed with me. Nina had on a white wife-beater and blue shorts with flowers on them; Amber had on a black set with multi-colored flowers on them.

"Heartbreak sleepover, shall we?" Amber asked getting my laptop out from under my bed and turning it on.

"Knock, knock," I heard Fabian whisper as he opened the door and walked in. I heard Nina let out a giggle and pull him into the room.

"Where's Mara? I mean this is her room too, I wouldn't feel right kicking her out," I said, munching on popcorn.

"She's sleeping in our room tonight, something about wanting privacy. I told her that if she and Mick did anything I swear I would cut off his…thing and Mara's hair," Amber said.

"His thing Amber really?" Fabian laughed sitting on the floor in front of the bed.

I slid into the floor and put my head in his lap and my legs on the bed. Then Nina got down and put her head on my stomach with her legs curled under her. Amber lay on her side facing our people web. I guess I should explain the whole Nina, me and Fabian thing.

She used to be insanely jealous of how Fabian and I acted around each other until I explained that I only had feelings for Jerome; it's funny how that only happened like three days ago. Well anyways, I told her that I didn't like Fabian that way and I just wanted him as a friend and she was fine with that.

Thinking about Jerome made my eyes tear up. I tried to hide my face in Fabian's stomach but I wasn't fast enough Nina saw me.

"Do you want to talk about what's got you so worked up?" she asked taking my hand in hers.

"I think he's cheating on me with Patricia. I mean he was with her last night, even Fabian can agree to that," when he nodded his head I continued, "He ended up leaving his cardigan there so that means that he must have been there for a while. Doing some kinds of things. Things that he shouldn't be doing with any other girl than me."

My tears were falling freely now. I felt Fabian wiping them away but they were traveling to fast for him to catch them all. In the end Amber ended up handing me a box of tissues and put in the Notebook.

After it was finished I was full frontal sobbing and said, "That's how love's supposed to be, right there. Not guys being douches and cheating on their girls with sluts. I want that."

"Trust me I feel ya, I was with Mick before Mara decided to steal him form me," Amber said wiping her watery eyes, "At least you weren't friends with Patricia, Mara and I were roommates and she was my best friend before Nina came along."

"Oh that is rough, but Jerome and Patricia have a history together. I bet Mara and Mick didn't did they?" I said, wiping my eyes again.

They all just looked at me. I didn't know what to do so I just lay there silently. Finally Fabian broke the silence and said, "Patricia and Jerome have a romantic history?"

I nodded my head making everyone else in the room explode into giggles. I just rolled my eyes and waited for them to stop.

Jerome's Point of View:

I was lying in my bed without my Lili in my arms for the first night since Lili came to Anubis house. I was easily the dumbest guy in the whole country of England. I had the perfect girl and I lost her all in one week.

"Why are you so glum today?" Alfie asked throwing a tennis ball at the wall and catching it. "And does it, by chance, have anything to do with why Lili was so sad earlier today or why there is a party going on in her room?"

"Well I know it has something to do with Lili crying, it's actually the same reason," I said, rolling over onto my stomach and looking at him, "And it's probably why the party is going on also. But I could so be wrong."

"Do you know why Lili is so upset with you?" he asked turning to look at me and stopping with the ball throwing.

"You remember how we all went out last night and I ran into Patricia? Well she said that she had one of my shirts that she 'mistakenly' packed with her stuff and I should come get it. And, you know, me being the dumbest person in the world, I went to go get it," I said looking up at the ceiling. "When we got to her room she pounced on me and started taking off all of my clothes. I pushed her away and left, but I guess I forgot my cardigan because she gave it to me today in front of Lili. So yeah, she thinks that I'm cheating on her now."

"Did you ever tell her that or did you do the Jerome thing and not say anything and hope it blows over?" Alfie asked. I smiled at him; he was my best friend after all that meant he knew me almost as well as I knew myself. Or Lili knew me.

"I think that you need to man up and go up stairs and apologize to Lili," he said, hitting my shoulder with his tennis ball.

I shrugged my shoulders and stood up walking out of the room. I trudged up the stairs, planning what I was going to say in my head. Once I made it to her door I took a deep breath, gathered all of my courage, and knocked on the door.

I held my breath when the door opened and came face to face with… Fabian?

What the fuck was Fabian doing in her room still?

* * *

><p><strong>I want 4 reviews before the next chapter. Please and thank you.<strong>


	15. Finger Shaped Bruises

**I think that you guys are going to like this chapter. By the way I have a series of 'M' oneshots centered around them if you want to go check them out.  
>I own nothing but Lili and the plot.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Jerome's Point of View:<span>

"Fabian why are you in my girlfriend's room at night?" I asked trying to keep my temper down.

Then it hit me, she was trying to get back at me for 'cheating' on her with Patricia. I didn't know that I could feel this much pain in one time. I really was falling in love with Lili and I just fucked it all to hell.

"Nothing, unlike you Jerome, I'm not a cheater," Lili said coming up behind him with Nina and Amber in their pajamas.

"I'm not a cheater, Lili. Will you come out and talk to me please?" I asked locking my eyes with her pleading silently with her.

"Yeah I guess so," she said walking around Fabian and out into the hallway with me.

I looked at her and felt my heart crack, she looked so sad. Then it hit me, she wasn't completely stable. Before my mind caught up with me I grabbed her arm and looked at her wrists, checking for new scars. There was a new one that she must have been done recently because it was bleeding slightly.

"What the fuck, Lili?" I shouted at her, seeing her flinch and pull her hand out of my grasp and walking upstairs into the attic.

I helplessly followed her and up there and shut the door behind me. She was standing against the wall with her face towards the window. The moonlight was reflecting off of her face and she looked bloody beautiful.

"Why did you hurt yourself again, wildflower?" I asked walking up to her and taking her hand in mine.

She pulled her arm out of my grip and walked away from me. It felt like she stabbed me in the chest, I couldn't stand her being mad at me. She slid down the wall she was standing against and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Don't try and act like you care about me, Jerome. I may just believe you again," she said, tears obvious in her voice. "I hurt myself because I'm such a waste of fucking space. I don't understand why I'm here, I'm obviously not enough for any guy they either rape me or cheat on me."

"I didn't cheat on you, Lili. I wouldn't do that to you, I think I'm falling in love with you," I said, throwing all of my cards on the table.

She didn't miss a beat before she shouted, "Then why did Patricia have your cardigan? Why did Fabian say that you were with Patricia last night? Hell, why did you say that you were with Patricia last night?"

"I was with her but only because she said that she had found one of my shirts that she had packed by accident. So I went back to her room to get it because I'm a total dumbfuck, and once I got there she attacked me and started taking off my clothes. I pushed her away and left without grabbing my cardigan," I shouted back at her.

"How am I going to know if you're telling me the truth or not? You're not exactly in a state of where I can trust you," she shouted back at me.

"You should know that I've never lied to you before and I've been nothing but there for you and supportive. Why the fuck would I lie to you when I just said that I was falling in love with you?" I shouted back. Then said quietly, "I want to be the one that keeps you safe from getting hurt, not the one that's hurting you."

Lili's Point of View:

I really wanted to believe him, like more than anything, but what if he was lying to my face about it. What if as soon as we leave here he goes back to her and they start fucking?

"I want to believe you so much that it hurts me but I'm terrified that you're lying to me," I said looking up at him. "I just want a guy who treats me like I deserve to be treated."

"I will treat you like that if you'll just believe me when I saw I'm not cheating on you. And as for you being a waste of space, I've never heard a bigger lie in my life," he said sitting down in front of me.

I felt my resolve break and I threw myself into his arms, crying the hardest I had yet. "I swear to god or whoever's out there, if I find out that you're lying to me I'll never talk to you again and I swear it Jerome Clarke."

I felt him hug me so hard I thought he was going to break me. Then his lips crashed down on mine. He pulled me into his lap and started licking at my bottom lip. I smiled and parted them to let him in. When out tongues touched I ground down on him and felt him thrust up into me.

I broke away and felt him laying a trail of white hot kisses down my throat. I let out a couple of moans before I started tugging on his hair again. I could feel his fingers digging into my hips through my tank top and knew that he was going to leave me bruises.

"Jerome, you're going to bruise my hips if you keep squeezing them that hard," I whimpered into his hair when he bit a particularly nice spot on my neck.

"Mhmm, is that a problem with you, love?" he asked loosening his grip on them a little bit and biting another part of my neck.

"Not one bit, leave as many as you want," I moaned.

He groaned and bit a little bit harder, leaving a couple of hickeys on my neck. Then I shocked him and flipped him against the wall, kissing down his neck. I bit right below his left ear, making sure that I left my mark on him like he was leaving his on me.

"Lili what are you doing?" he asked quietly as I started placing kisses up and down his neck

"Leaving my mark on you, that way when that slut sees you she's going to know that you're mine and not hers," I growled into his neck.

"Well hell, have fun with that," he moaned.

He ran his hand up my back and to my hair to pull out my hairbow letting my hair fall to my shoulders. Then he knotted his fingers in it and pulled my face away from his neck and my mouth back to his.

God, I had missed this.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I couldn't let them stay mad at each other. I want 4 reviews before the next chapter.<strong>


	16. Does It Bother You?

**I spent more time on this chapter becasue I got 6 reviews for it. I was so excited I almost pissed my pants! Yeah, no I didn't but whatever.**  
><strong>I own nothing but Lili and the plot.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Jerome's Point of View:<span>

After our little rendezvous in the attic I went and joined Lili's little sleepover. The whole way down the attic steps Lili never let go of my hands. She held tightly and I wrapped the other one around her waist, needing to have her close to me.

"I don't ever want to fight with you again. It sucked to not have you with me," I said, pulling her body closer to me as we approached her door.

"Then stop doing such stupid shit and then we won't have to fight anymore," she smiled at me opening the door.

Inside was a little bit awkward. Nina, Amber, and Fabian were all locked in this weird position and it took me a minute to realize that they were playing Twister. They didn't hear us open the door so when Lili went over and said boo they all fell on top of each other with a groan.

"Lili! Was that completely necessary?" Fabian said trying to stand up but couldn't because Amber was on top of him with Nina on top of her.

"Yeah I think it was, but I have terrible judgment skills so…" she said walking back up to me and wrapping an arm around my waist.

They stared at us for a second before Nina finally braved up and asked, "What's up with you guys? I thought you were fighting."

"We were but we've made up now so it doesn't matter," I said, pulling her closer to me and wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

I saw them all glance at Lili and she said, "He's on thin ice. I mean it's so thin the Nicole Ritchie couldn't even walk on it."

They all nodded and went back to their game of Twister. Except this time Lili was the spinner and I saw with her on her bed. I was leaning against the headboard with her between my legs, out usual position.

"Okay you guys, left foot green," she said with a smile.

It was rather humorous to watch them scramble to find an empty spot that they could reach in the end Nina ended up straddling Fabian who had his hand dangerously close to Amber's crotch. Let's hope Alfie doesn't come in right now, it would be terribly awkward.

"Right hand yellow," I said after Lili had spun again.

The scramble occurred again except it ended up with Amber and Nina being insanely close while still in their positions on Fabian, it was still funny as hell. Especially Fabian's blush every time he looked and saw Nina and Amber and their place on him.

After about three more games of Twister Amber decided that we should watch a movie. She picked up Last Song and put it in. I heard Lili let out a quiet groan so I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "What's wrong, wildflower?"

"This movie makes me cry. A lot," she said nuzzling in closer to me as the movie started. Then she hit pause and looked over at sullen Amber, "Go get Alfie. We'll wait."

Amber ran out the door with a smile on her face. I looked at Lili and saw her smiling at Nina who was smiling back at her. So they must've been planning on the Alfie thing for a while now and left Fabian and I out of it.

Amber was soon running back in dragging Alfie by his wrist. He looked insanely tired and was wiping his eyes with his other hand. She sat her back against Lili's bed and Alfie lay down with his head in her lap, falling asleep soon after.

We played the movie and soon Lili was leaning back against me and wiggling to get into a more comfortable position. The she took both of my hands in hers and placed them in her lap. She started getting into the movie and by the time that the father got sick she was crying into my chest.

"Hey, shh. It's okay, it's just a movie," I whispered into her ear as I was hugging her to me, stroking her head.

Soon she was looking back at the screen with silent tears falling down her cheeks again. I knew I couldn't make them stop so I just pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around her waist. Then she pulled her arms up and laid them on my knees.

After the movies ended Amber and Alfie were asleep in the floor and Nina and Fabian were asleep in Mara's bed. I looked down at Lili and saw that she was fighting sleep herself. I smiled at her childishness and picked her up in my arms to pull down her covers. Then I lie down and lay her on my chest. Going to sleep with my perfect angel in my arms again.

But before I could fall asleep I heard her whisper to me, "I have a question."

I murmured a sleepy response while I shifted to get more comfortable under her weight. She moved slightly flipping onto her side and looking at me.

"Does it bother you that I don't want to have sex? Or that I freak out when we're close to each other sometimes?" she asked looking down at the bed below us.

I could feel her shame washing over me and it almost made me want to cry. I took her chin in my hands and tilted her face up so she was looking at me and said, "I would rather just lay here with you forever than have sex with anybody else. I want to be with you, even though you have problems with closeness."

That must have been the answer she wanted because she pushed me back onto my back and took her place on my chest. Soon I felt her breathing slow and knew she was asleep. I let her breath and heartbeat lull me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I want 5 review this time. Please?<strong>


	17. She's A Game Changer

**There are multiple Points of View in this chapter, but I hope I made it easy to follow with all of my labels and such. So read on.**

* * *

><p><span>Amber's Pont of View:<span>

I woke up before anyone else and looked around the room. It wasn't pink so that meant it wasn't mine and Nina's, and then I remembered we'd had this cute little couple sleepover last night and we all slept in Lili's room. Speaking of Lili I looked over at her and Jerome and couldn't help but let out a little noise at the cuteness of them.

Jerome was on his back and Lili had her head on his chest, he had on of his hands in hers and the other was laced in her hair holding her close to him. Her other hand was around his waist, like she didn't want to let him go. I wondered if Alfie and I looked like that when we were asleep.

Speaking of Alfie I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me back down to the sleeping bag that we were sharing, "C'mon, love, come back to sleep. I'm cold, I need you to warm me up, so come here."

I rolled my eyes and pulled him up to my level. Then I pointed at Lili and Jerome and said, "Isn't that the cutest thing that you've ever seen? They look so in love."

I heard Alfie let out a laugh when he saw Jerome lying like that, he was usually so reserved and didn't show his feelings but Lili brought out the best in him.

"I'm never going to let Jerome live this down," he said causing me to elbow him in the ribs and pull him back into the sleeping bag.

"Alfie Lewis, if you ruin their relationship by making them fight again I swear I'll never talk to you again," I threatened, snuggling into his chest.

"Fine, but only because I love you so much," he said sleepily.

Lili's Point of View:

I woke up to Jerome shaking me. I let out an annoyed growl and cuddled back into him, trying to make him stay there. Instead he just stood up and packed me downstairs. I thought about hitting him but I just wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and let him carry me.

Once we got down there we saw Amber having a freak out. Apparently Trudy wasn't here nor was Victor, Mara, or Mick. So we had to cook for ourselves. And we were out of cereal. Oh no!

"Do none of you guys know how to cook?" Jerome asked as he sat down in a chair with me in his lap.

"I'm a Millington; I don't need to know how to cook. I have people for that," Amber said sitting down in a chair next to us.

"I can't boil water or make ice for that matter," Alfie said sitting in the floor at Amber's feet.

"So that leaves Fabian, Nina, Lili, and I," Jerome said, shifting me on his lap so he could see everyone.

"I can make eggs," Nina said, trying to be helpful. "And I'm sure one of you guys can make toast. Or at least I hope you guys can put bread in a toaster."

"I can do that," Fabian said, moving towards the kitchen with Nina at his heels.

"I can make bacon," I shouted at their retreating backs. Then I got up and followed them into the kitchen with Alfie and Amber following me.

"Hey! Lili come here for a second," Jerome shouted before I made it all the way into the kitchen.

I turned around and came to stand in front of him. He stood up and pulled me to him by my hips and started kissing me. I felt him nudge my lips open with his tongue and then slipped it into my mouth. I ran my hands up his shoulders and knotted my fingers in his hair and tugged on the ends of it lightly. I heard him let out a growl that vibrated my lips and made me giggle.

"Okay, gross you guys. Seriously," Fabian said walking into the room where we were. "We need Lili to make bacon because we would burn down the whole house if we tried. But in order to do that she needs to be in the kitchen with us."

Jerome's Point of View:

Fabian was really starting to piss me off. He was always around Lili and now he was starting to cut in on my precious time with her. That wasn't cool, she was mine and I couldn't help but wonder if Fabian possibly wanted her too.

Lili broke me out of my thoughs when she grabbed my hands and pulled me into the kitchen with her. I placed them on her hips and kissed the top of her head. I let her go and sat on one of the empty counters next to Alfie. I saw him staring at Amber and I wondered if that was what I looked like when I looked at Lili. That lost puppy, I would die for you, kind of look; I'm sure I did.

So I'm just going to skip over the whole breakfast cooking slash eating ordeal because it was insanely boring. It ended up being Lili and I who stayed to wash the dishes with her washing and me drying them.

"This is the last one. What do you want to do after we're done?" Lili asked handing me the last plate and letting me dry it.

I threw the towel I was using down on the sink and picked Lili up and sat her on one of the counters. I had my hands on her outer thighs and was rubbing up and down them and standing in between her legs. I was level with her face like this so I leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose making her giggle. She ran her fingers through my hair again and we just stared into each others eyes.

"Not to ruin a moment or anything but we were thinking about going to the park. Do you want to go with us?" Amber asked.

I saw Lili smile at her and nod her head. Then she jumped down form the counter, gave me a quick kiss and ran back up the stairs to get ready.

Alfie looked over at me and said, "Jerome, it looks like you're falling in love. I thought you said that would never happen to you."

I shook my head before saying, "That was before I knew that Lili existed. She's a pretty big game changer."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww :) Aren't they the sweetest things ever? Well there's going top be one more chapter then it's going to be time for the trial against Jake. The more reviews I get the sooner it happens...<strong>


	18. It's Not Your Fault I'm Fucked Up

**This chapter is coming out a little bit on the late side but here it is. This is a really big lead up chapter. The next one will probably be the climax and then there will be one more chapter, maybe. I don't know yet.**

* * *

><p><span>Lili's Point of View:<span>

I ran up stairs and into my room where Nina was finishing up her makeup and hair and Amber was just starting to get ready. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a deer sweater dress and paired it with a pair of black stockings. I couldn't get my hair to do shit so I put on this grey knit cap and then I pulled on a pair of tan Uggs.

"You guys ready to go play like seven year olds?" I asked taking Amber's wrist and pulling her downstairs.

When we go there Fabian was standing in the entryway waiting for us. I rolled my eyes and went to Jerome and Alfie's room and knocked on the door as I opened it. Inside Alfie was sitting on his bed and Jerome was pulling a shirt on.

"You guys have officially taken longer to get ready than Amber and I. We take forever to get ready," I laughed walking over to Jerome and fixing his hair that had been messed up by pulling on his shirt.

Jerome reached out and smacked my hand away and took it in his. Then we started walking out to meet up with the others. Once we were all together we started walking over to the park. It was a cute little thing with a swing set, a couple of slides, a merry go round, and a jungle gym.

"I want to go on the merry go round, come on Nina, Lili. Let's go take pictures," Amber said dragging us over to it. "I want to remember this year. It's been amazing already."

I smiled and grabbed Jerome's hand pulling him with me. Nina saw me do this and grabbed Fabian's hand too. I saw Alfie following behind us rolling his eyes.

I lay on my back looking up at the sky and I felt Jerome lay down on my left side and Fabian on my right. When I sat up I saw Nina on the other side of Fabian and Amber on the other side of Jerome with Alfie in between them. We looked like close friends and in reality I guess we were.

After Amber had her little photo shoot I went over to the swings with Jerome behind me. He sat in the swing next to me and grabbed the chain of my swing to pull me to him. I looked up at him and felt my heart jump into my throat and I leaned in to place a light kiss on his nose.

"You're the most beautiful girl that I have ever met. There isn't one thing about you that I don't like," He said getting up and pushing me.

I looked behind me at him and smiled up at him. I think that was the moment I started to realize I was seriously starting to fall in love with him.

**oOo**

It was about 3 months after the park date and Jerome and I had started to get way more serious. We had gotten really close to having sex multiple times, but every time I pulled away because of flashbacks. I got insanely embarrassed every time and would try to get up and go back to my room but he would pull me to him and hold me close.

Last night we had gotten the closet yet I mean I was in panties and he was about to take of his boxers. He was kissing up and down my neck and he bite down right above my collarbone and I flashed back to Jake and I froze up.

He was good about it but I could tell it was starting to get to him. I didn't want him to think it was his fault that I was so fucked up, but I knew he did. I didn't think my life could get any worse until the day Victor came in and told me that I had mail.

"Miss Jackson there is a letter here for you," he said walking into the breakfast table and tossing it in front of me.

I nodded my head and picked it up. It had an official label on it and I felt my heart drop to my stomach. What was the date? This couldn't be what I thought it was, could it? So much time had passed but it was still right in front of my eyes in black and white.

It was the letter from the court in Kansas saying that it was time for me to come home and testify against Jake. I felt tears building up behind my eyelids but I clenched them shut before they fell. But when I opened them I felt some of the tears fall anyway.

I felt Jerome squeeze my knee under the table but I pushed it off and ran up stairs, leaving the paper on the table like a total dumbfuck. As soon as I shut my door I slid down it and hid my face in my knees. I started crying so hard that my chest was heaving and my throat was hurting. I knew that the trial would make the rape real again and the pain that went with it would come back full force. I didn't know if I could handle that.

Jerome's Point of View:

I ran up the stairs after her and knocked on it slightly. I could hear her sobbing through it and it made my heart break for her. I turned the knob and felt her move out from in front of it. I walked in and dropped down to my knees in front of her.

I took her into my arms and whispered into her ear, "Hey, can you tell me what's wrong? C'mon wildflower, talk to me."

I felt her shoulders start shaking again and I pulled her closer to me trying to stop her from falling apart.

Amber's Point of View:

Everyone at the table was sitting in silence after Lili's outburst. Then I reached over and picked up the paper that she left on the table. It was a letter from some legal department in Kansas. It said that it was time for her to come in and testify against a guy name Jake Sebastian for rape.

Had Lili been raped?

* * *

><p><strong>No one other than Jerome knew about the rape, I wonder how that is going to play out? Review :)<strong>


	19. I Love Every Part Of You

**I lied to you guys, I'm not going to have the trial in this chapter. I had planned on it but then I started writing and the story line got ahead of itself. I hope you like it anyways. I mean it has some Jerome and Lili fluff in it so it can't be that bad :)**

* * *

><p><span>Nina's Point of View:<span>

I looked over at Amber and saw her staring intently at the paper Lili had dropped. I scooted over closer to her and read it over. I know my eyes must have been bulging out of my head and my mouth was hanging agape.

"She was raped?" I whispered to no one in particular.

"What did you say? What happened to her?" Mara asked pushing Alfie out of his chair on the other side of Amber and looking at the paper.

Her eyes traced over the words and I heard her let out a couple of gasps and I saw tears spring to her eyes and when I looked over at Amber she was crying too, then I felt mine start falling down my cheeks.

I felt all of the guys staring at all of us but we just ignored them and stood up. Amber tucked the paper into her robe pocket as we started making our way up the stairs to Lili and Mara's room. When we got there I heard Lili's soft cries from inside and I heard Jerome murmuring to her softly.

"Should we go in or do you think Jerome has it?" Mara whispered to us.

I nodded my head and said, "We need to go in there and tell her that we're here for her. I'm sure she needs all of the support possible right now. I mean, if I was in her place I would."

They nodded and Amber knocked on the door and waited for a reply. After a second Jerome opened the door and looked at us. He looked so sad it broke my heart; it must be killing him to see her hurting like this.

"Look you guys it's really not a good time. Can you come back later and talk to her, I'm trying my best to be there for her," he whispered to us, running his hand through his hair. "Anyway she would be really embarrassed if she knew that you guys knew about it."

"But wouldn't she want us there to support her?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"She's not like that; she doesn't want anyone to see her as weak. I'm the only one she's told about it," Jerome said. "By the way, can I have the letter please, Amber?"

She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him. He took it and shut the door.

Jerome's Point of View:

I felt kind of bad for shutting them out like that but I knew it was what's best for Lili. Speaking of Lili when I looked over at her I saw her lying on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and she was staring blankly at the wall.

I felt so helpless; I would do anything to take away her pain. But all I could do was hold her in my arms and hope I made her feel safe. So I crawled in bed behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back to my chest. I kissed her neck, her forehead, everything I could reach.

"I feel so disgusting Jerome," she whimpered turning around and looking at me chest. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to be with me anymore, I'm tainted."

I felt like she knocked the breath out of my chest. I knew it was the moment I had been waiting for so I tilted her head up and made her look at me before saying, "Liliana Jackson, I love you. You're not tainted you're perfect."

I saw her eyes start to fill up with tears again and wondered if I'd pushed her too far. Then she grabbed me and pulled my mouth down to hers. She put every bit of the emotions she had been feeling and had been bottling up for years into that kiss.

After she pulled back she said breathlessly, "I love you too, Jerome. I'm just afraid that you won't want to be with me after all of this shit goes down."

I shook my head and placed my forehead against hers. Then I said, "There's no way I'll ever not want to be with you. I love you too much."

For the first time since she opened the letter I saw her smile. I knew it was just for show, to make me feel better. It didn't but I let her think it did by smiling back at her.

Lili's Point of View:

I just wanted to be the perfect girl for him. I wanted to not have all of these scars and not have all of these issues. I wanted to be pure and untarnished, like he deserved. But things happened that I couldn't change.

I did love him, with all of my heart, but I was scared to death to feel that way. I had been burned so hard in the past I'm skittish to feel anything anymore. But I guess that's why I love him so much, he made me start to feel again after being numb for so long.

I heard a knock on the door and soon Trudy appeared. Without having to get up, I saw Jerome hand her my letter. She knew about the rape and nodded her head.

"I'll call the school and tell them that you're staying in today. Would you like for Jerome to stay here with you?" she asked sitting on the side of my bed and squeezing my foot lovingly.

Instead of answering I just nodded my head and buried my face in Jerome's chest. I felt her give my foot a final squeeze and then I felt her weight disappear off of the bed and the door closing behind her.

I knew that I could trust Jerome with anything so I whispered into his chest, "I wish I could just run away and not have to deal with all of this. I don't know if I can handle it."

Instead of saying anything he just kissed the top of my head and pulled me impossibly closer to him. I knew he was trying to make me comfortable but I had never felt so alone in my whole life, I just wish I could fix myself.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to try to make the next chapter the trial but who knows... Review :)<strong>


	20. Meeting Aaron

**I am so sorry that this is coming ub so late, I had to go back to school after being off for a week on fall break. This chapter is kind of a filler but I'm going to try and get the trial into the next chapter but like I said, I have a problem with letting the story get away from me.**

* * *

><p><span>Jerome's Point of View:<span>

It was the week of the trial and Lili was packing up some of her things to get on the plane. I was sitting on her bed watching her but mostly I was there just in case she broke down again. I knew I should probably be packing my things too, seeing as I am going with her, but I couldn't bear to leaver her side.

I saw her pull out a couple pairs of jeans and some t-shirts, throwing them on the bed. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to the bed with me. I saw that she had bags under her eyes and I knew she hadn't been sleeping, I mean she thrashed around all night most nights.

"Jerome you don't have to come with me, it's going to be a really hard time," Lili said, sitting on my lap. "I'm going to be an emotional mess the whole time, I'll probably be crying the whole time."

I put my hands in hers and pulled them up to my mouth. I placed kisses from the top of her hand up to where her shirt sleeve ended. Then I pulled away and lay little kisses all over her scarred wrist. When I finally met her eyes, I saw that they were trained on me.

"I love you, I don't care if you're going to be crying the whole time, and if you are then I'll hold you and calm you down. I want to be your rock," I said kissing her lips with as much love as I could muster. "Please let me be."

I felt her nod and place her forehead against mine and stare into my eyes. I couldn't break the gaze, not that I wanted to, it just seemed impossible. It wasn't a lusty thing it was just filled with so much love.

"I love you so much," I whispered, closing my eyes and listening to her breathing.

Lili's Point of View:

I was in a taxi with my head on Jerome's shoulder, thinking about the trial and all the stuff that was getting ready to happen. Then I though about Jerome and how great he's been through the whole ordeal.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" I asked looking up at him. "I can't believe that you're all mine."

He didn't say anything; he just kissed the top of my head and turned to look out the window. I felt the cab stopping outside of the airport and I opened the door and started to step out. Jerome held me still and got out on his side then came around and took my hand, helping me out. I smiled and took my bags from the taxi driver who was grinning at us.

I slid my hand into his and started walking into the airport. We waited in line until we got up to the plane and sat in our seats. I really hated planes, I usually took trains instead. But going from England to America involves a plane. Unfortunately for me.

Jerome must have sensed my unease because he took my hand in his and kissed the top of it. I smiled at him and felt my stomach drop to my knees as the plane took off. I squeezed my eyes shut and hid in Jerome's shoulder until the ride was smooth again.

"Its fine, love, go to sleep. I'' watch out for my wildflower," Jerome said, tucking my head back into his shoulder. "I promise."

I nodded and within a few minutes I was out like a light. When we hit a rough patch of turbulence I jerked awake. It took me a second to get my bearings but when I did I clutched Jerome's hand in mine.

"What was that? Are we going to crash? What's happening?" I whispered quickly to him, not taking a breath. "Are we going to be okay?" He looked at me and gave me a sweet but sleepy smile. Then he kissed the top of my head and said, "We're fine, just getting ready to land that was the sound of the wheels coming out. We're going to get a couple more jolts like that, but it'll be fine."

Every time we hit turbulence I squeezed his hand harder until I knew I must be hurting him. But to his credit he didn't change his expression. I let out a whoosh of breath when the lights came on and the pilot said that we could take off our seatbelts and exit the plane slowly.

We walked down the exit ramp and I saw my sister standing in the entrance with her little boy, Aaron standing next to her and holding her hand. I smiled and before I knew it I had dropped Jerome's hand and started running at them. I saw Aaron take off and soon enough he was in my arms and I was on my knees hugging him close to me.

I guess I should explain, he was black and he had autism. My sister adopted him from some African tribe because they didn't have the resources to keep him safe. We're the only family he's ever known and he used to sleep in the same bed as I did, at least before the rape happened, then I just started pushing everyone away.

I saw my sister smile at someone behind me and then remembered that Jerome had come with me. I stood up with Aaron on my hip and wrapped my arm around Jerome's waist and he placed his arm around my shoulders. I bit my lip as Aaron held took his hand and tugged on the side of Jerome's jacket.

I held my breath and looked up at him. Most people didn't know how to handle kids like Aaron, they just assumed that they were stupid and couldn't be handled. Most of the people I brought home didn't talk to him, they just ignored him.

He looked down at Aaron and smiled a completely genuine smile and said, "Hey buddy, I'm Jerome; what's you're name?"

I felt my heart swell when I saw how good they were around each other. I smiled when Aaron hid his face in my hair and let out a little laugh. Then he said, "I'm Aaron."

"He's my nephew, I'm sorry that I never told you about him, I just didn't know how to bring him up," I said scooting Aaron up on my hip a little bit.

"I'm her sister Rachel, by the way. I assume that you're the Jerome she's been telling me about," she said, taking Aaron off of my hip as we started walking back to the car. Then she looked back and said, "I really appreciate that you're helping my sister so much. She deserves a guy who'll treat her right. I hope that's you."

I heard him nod and say, "I agree with you one hundred percent."

I rolled my eyes and walked with them out to her truck.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	21. Our Little Bubble Of Happiness

**I haven't gotten any reviews for like two chapters, this one is a test. If I get reviews than I post the trial, if not... Tough toenails.**

* * *

><p><span>Lili's Point of View:<span>

The truck ride home was full of Rachel and Jerome's chatter. He had sat in front with her while I was in the back with Aaron. I missed him so much, he was my best friend. So yeah, I lied when I said I hadn't had friends in a while, I'd always had Aaron.

"So are you ready for the trial Lili?" Rachel asked. "I know it's going to be hard but you have a pretty good support system behind you right now. Me, Jerome, and Aaron will be there for you, I promise."

I knew it made her feel insanely guilty that she didn't notice that I had changed until she thought it was too late. I had already started cutting and puking by the time she noticed anything was wrong with me. That was also the reason the trial was happening so late, she found out and reported it after I came to Anubis house. I guess she found my journal, whatever.

"Yeah but that doesn't make it any easier in all honesty," I said as we pulled up to the house and I unbuckled Aaron. "I'm going to take him in then I'll come get my bag." "No worries, I'll grab it for you, wildflower," Jerome said as he opened his door. Then he walked around and opened mine for me. "Hand it to me please."

I handed him my bag and my purse and slid out of the truck. Then I put Aaron on my hip and walked into the little house. It was a one story with three rooms and two bathrooms. It was really modest but it was the only home I knew before moving to Anubis.

I walked into the door and Lucy came up and started sniffing my feet. She was a 3 year old Husky and she used to be mine, I mean back before I went completely crazy. She used to crawl into my bed and curl up next to Aaron's back when I held him to my chest.

I heard Aaron let out a yelp as he struggled to get out of my arms. I smiled and sat him on his feet; he loved Lucy. They were the same age and I had gotten her a month before we adopted him, so he didn't know what it was like to not have her.

As he played with her in the floor I grabbed Jerome's hand and dragged him back into my room. It had sea-foam green walls and there were various band posters scattered all over them. I had designed it with Patrick way back in the day and hadn't changed it since.

"This is hell for you isn't it, being home like this?" he asked pulling me onto my bed with him.

Instead of answering I pulled my legs up and lay them over his and pulled his mouth to mine. He let out a groan and started to run his fingers through my hair. I smiled and pulled his jacket and cardigan off, digging my nails into his back through his t-shirt.

He broke away and groaned into my ear, "I've wanted to do this for so long, but I didn't want to push you into anything."

I smiled and kissed his neck. I bit down on it and swirled my tongue across it. I felt him laying back and pulling me on top of him, letting me take control. I smiled down at him and crossed my arms my torso and pulled off my shirt leaving me in a lacy tank top and a black bra. Then I reached down and pulled off his shirt throwing it on the floor.

"I love your body, did you know that?" I breathed out as I leaned back and sat on his thighs, running my nails up and down his stomach. "It may be the only reason that I love you."

"And oddly, I'm completely okay with that. Come here," he said with a Cheshire cat grin, "I'm not finished with you yet."

I giggled and slid my hand down my stomach and popped open my button. His hands took control and slid down my zipper. I stood up and shimmed them off and onto the floor before I came back up and sat on his thighs again. He pulled off my tank top and it when it hit the floor I heard Rachel yell up the stairs.

"You guys I ordered some Chinese food. It should be here soon, so do you want to come down here?"

I let out a groan and rolled off of Jerome and pulled my jeans back on. Then I put on my tank top but left my sweater on the floor. Jerome had pulled on his shirt and slid my zipper up and fixed my button. Then he kissed my nose and took my hand.

As we walked down the steps I saw Aaron staring intently at the wall. I just dropped a kiss on the top of his head and went into the dining room and sat down at the old dinner table in the center of it. I saw Rachel walking in with food in one hand and Aaron's hand in the other.

"Let's eat," she said sitting it on the table.

**oOo**

I woke up the morning of the trial cuddled up in Jerome's arms with the sun hiding behind clouds. I felt Jerome's body shift and I knew he was awake also. I groaned and hid my face in his neck, dreading the rest of today.

I heard a knock on the door then Rachel's voice saying, "C'mon guys it's time to get up there's a lot of shit going down today."

Even in the light of what was going to happen today, Rachel's outburst made me smile and laugh a little bit as I stood up.

I walked over to my closet and got out clothes for the day and walked into the bathroom across the hall getting ready for a shower. Today was Doomsday.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't want to seem like a bitch, I just want to know that someone appreciates my writing and I'm not doing it for nothing so review.<strong>


	22. Trial Part One

**I got like five reviews in three hours last night, you guys are awesome. So yep I cut the trial into two parts, here's the first one.**

* * *

><p><span>Jerome's Point of View:<span>

Today was the day of the trial and I could sense the fear coming off of Lili. She would jump every time I went to touch her and by the time we were in the car she had worked herself up so much she had had two nosebleeds and well on her way to a third.

"Wildflower, you're going to have to calm down a little bit," I whispered to her as we pulled into the courthouse. "We're getting ready to go in."

I heard her take a deep breath and then she took my hand in hers as we walked inside. Rachel and Aaron were walking ahead of us and I saw Aaron smiling back at us.

I poked his nose and he laughed and reached out to grab Lili's nose in his small chubby fist. She brushed him off and he started to bawl.

When Rachel went into the bathroom to calm Aaron down, I saw Lili jerk up and her eyes locked on something behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Jake.

Lili's Point of View:

There he was, the boy who broke me. He still had that cocky smile and those cold gray eyes. I felt a shiver go down my spine when I remembered the way those eyes look as he rutted into me. I squeezed my eyes shut but the visions didn't leave.

"He can't hurt you ever again, I won't let him. I promised I'd keep you safe and I'm going to keep that promise," Jerome whispered into my ear and kissed the top of my head.

I nodded and stood up when I saw my attorney walk up to us. She said that we should go into the court room, the trial was about to begin. I had a death grip on Jerome's hand as we followed her in.

Rachel, Aaron, and Jerome sat in the row of pews behind the table where I sat. I saw Rachel smile at me and Aaron blew me a kiss. I gave them the best smile I could muster and turned around when the judge walked in.

**(I have absolutely no clue how these things happen so I'm just going to wing it from here. Hope it goes well.)**

She called me foreword onto the stand and I was sworn in. After the bailiff went back to where he came from the judge looked over at me.

"For the record, please state your name, please," she said sweetly to me.

"Liliana Catherine Jackson," I said shakily.

"Very good, can you tell me why you're here, Ms. Jackson?" she replied.

I gulped and said straight to her, "I was raped by Jake Harleton."

She nodded her head and said, "Those are very serious allegations, are you sure you would like to continue?"

"I realize they are, but I know what happened to me I don't want any other girl in to have to go through the hell that I've been through," I said. Then I looked directly at Jake and said, "I'm sure I'm not the only victim of Mr. Harleton."

She nodded her head and spoke to Jake, "Mr. Harleton, how do you plead to these charges?"

He gave the judge a very serious look and said, "Not guilty, your honor."

She gave him a stern look before asking his attorney to stand up and ask me his questions. His first one was, "Can you tell me what happened that night, Ms. Jackson?"

I took a deep breath and started, "I went home with my friend Patrick, Jake's brother, and when we got there he realized that he needed to go pick up his little sister from school. That left Jake and I alone in Patrick's room but I didn't think anything of it, I mean we had been alone before and nothing had happened. Then he jumped on top of me and started kissing me. I tried to push him off but he just hit me until I quit fighting against him. After it was over I went home and never spoke to either of them again." By the time I finished I had tears running down my face, during the speech I locked eyes with Patrick and saw that he was sitting on my side of the court room and not Jake's.

"Miss Jackson, how old were you when this occurred?" he asked me.

"I was fourteen," I said looking down at my lap.

"How old are you now?" he asked me again.

"Sixteen, sir," I mumbled.

"Why did you wait two years to press charges against my client, Ms. Jackson?" he badgered, walking up and pretty much forcing me to look at him.

I looked at him through my tears and replied, "I didn't want to. I was forced to tell my sister about it and I figured I should make it to where no other girl had to go through this because of your _client_."

"I've heard from your old teachers and your psychologist that you have suicidal tendencies, it that correct?" when I nodded he continued, "In all honesty I think that the rape is a cry for attention as is the cutting and the bulimia." then he looked at the judge and said, "No other questions."

This made me mad as hell, I stood up and shouted at him, "Who the hell do you think you are? Accusing me of lying about being raped? I didn't lie about it when I didn't eat for three months. I didn't lie about it when I was lying in a hospital bed with tubes down my damn throat because I hadn't eaten. And I know damn well that I didn't lie about it when I slit my wrist with a piece of fucking glass repeatedly because I felt so fucking worthless. So how dare you accuse me of lying when your client is lying through his damn teeth."

He stood there with his mouth hanging agape as did the rest of the court room. Soon enough the judge recovered and said, "I think that is enough questioning from your side of the court room. We are going to have a short recess, we will meet back in half an hour."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I got a little bit into this part and I was shaking and crying a little bit by the end of it, I hope you guys have that same response.<strong>  
><strong>Reviews, I want at least 4.<strong>


	23. I'm So Sorry, Bud

**So this chapter is so late because my mother had my computer and I didn't get it back until right now. So, yep, here's the chapter :)**

* * *

><p><span>Lili's Point of View:<span>

As I walked up to Rachel and Jerome my whole body was shaking. I had never been that mad in my whole life. I didn't mean to explode like that, but for him to say that I was lying was something that I just couldn't handle. Especially when Jake was sitting back in his seat smirking at me. _Fucking smirking at me!_

I felt someone's hand on my wrist so I turned around, behind me was Patrick. I had a shock to realize that he looked nothing like he used to, he used to be pudgy and pale. Now he was tall and muscled with an insane tan. His red hair was cut shorted than it used to be and he had on a black polo with a pair of kakis. I couldn't help but smile at his converse peeking out.

"Bud, can I talk to you, please? Privately," he whispered to me, eyeing Jerome wearily. "I feel the need to explain myself. I feel that I owe that to you."

I nodded and turned to Jerome and Rachel. Aaron was sleeping on her lap and I couldn't help but smile. Then I turned to Jerome and said, "I'm going to go talk to him, I'll be right back."

He looked like he was uncomfortable with the idea but he let me go anyway. We walked outside the courthouse and sat at one of the benches out front. My feet didn't quite touch the ground so they were swinging slightly.

"I always wondered why you stopped talking to me. I thought it was because you found out about the crush I had on you," he said looking down at his lap. "I never imagined that was the reason you'd stop talking to me."

I nodded my head and then the words he said sunk in, "You had a crush on me? Are you serious? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You were my best friend; it would have made everything so weird between us. Not that they're not now," he said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"I don't blame you for it, you know. It wasn't your fault that you left and he took advantage of it," I said taking his hand in mine and stroking over his knuckles. "I didn't think that he would ever do that to me, I never thought that anyone would ever do that to me."

"I still should have been there to protect you. I was your best friend, who meant that I was your protector; I was supposed to make sure that no one ever hurt you. I'm sorry," he said. Then whispered, "I broke our promise."

I felt tears gathering in the backs of my eyes when he said that. I couldn't believe he remembered that, we were like seven when we made it. We said that we would always be best friends and we would never let each other get hurt. I felt one tear make its way down my cheek when I said, "I broke the promise to, Rick."

"It's okay, I guess people change and so do their promises. I just hope that he pays for what he did, the bastard. He bragged about it after you left. I know that's not what you want to hear right now but he did. How he was your first and he ruined you for anyone else," he said, spitting on the ground by his feet. "I can't help but blame myself, bud."

I smiled at the nickname he used; I had gotten it when I went to his house for the first time when we were five. His father gave it to me actually, seeing as my name was Lili, bud of a flower. Yeah, it makes sense. He was the only one I ever let call me a nickname, well him and Patrick, and now Jerome.

Thinking about Jerome I looked over at Patrick and said, "I want you to meet someone that's really special to me. Come on."

I took his hand in mine and pulled him back into the courthouse. Jerome was sitting with Aaron on his lap asleep because Rachel was talking to my lawyer. I smiled and pulled Patrick over to him. I saw Aaron stir in Jerome's lap and smile the biggest smile I had ever saw.

"Pattie! Pattie, I missed you," he said throwing up his arms and waiting for Patrick to pick him up, "I'm five now. I'm getting big. Can't you see! I start school next year! I'm so excited!"

I didn't have to worry about him scaring Patrick; he was used to how he acted. I smiled and said, "Jerome, this is Patrick. He used to be my best friend before everything went down."

He nodded his head at him and I rolled my eyes, there was way to much tension in the air right now. I let out a sigh and said, "I think it's time to go back inside, let's go."

I walked in and sat up at the table with my lawyer, who looked up at me and smiled. I tried to smile back but couldn't when I saw Jake sitting where I was earlier.

"Let's continue this hearing, please. Mr. Harleton, can you tell us what your experience was that night," his lawyer asked walking up to him.

"Liliana came home with my brother, Patrick, like she usually did and we were in his room. Then mom called and said that one of us had to go pick up Erica, our little sister. I said that I would go but he said that he would do it so I stayed up there with Liliana. Once he was gone she started coming onto me. She had her hand on my thigh and she was moving it up and down, at first I just brushed her away, but she kept doing it. I finally kissed her and then we, you know, had sex. But she was completely into it the whole time," he said, looking directly at me.

His lawyer looked at him and asked, "Then why is she saying you raped her? Is there a specific reason? I mean these are serious accusations."

He took the question in stride and said, "It wasn't a relationship kind of thing, it was a one time deal. I don't think she liked that too much, so she started this rumor about me raping her. Which isn't the truth."

I felt my jaw hitting the table under my hands. He was making me look like a total idiot in front of everyone in this whole court room. I couldn't help the tears that were falling down my face right now; I just wasn't strong enough to hold it in anymore.

I stood up and ran from the courtroom and into the bathroom. I closed the door to one of the stalls and tried to calm my breathing. I couldn't seem to get the world to stop spinning no matter how hard I tried. I knew what the fix to this was, but could I do it? I mean I had done it for years, but did that mean I could let Jerome down?

I just shook my head and reached into my purse, pulling out the razor blade I had in the zip up part. I shook it out of the plastic it was in and untucked my shirt. I pulled it up and ran the blade across my sides. I felt the searing pain of it slicing my skin, but I didn't stop. After I was done I cleaned up the blood and put some of the gaze in my bag over it. I was prepared; I had been a cutter for to long not to be.

I never knew what it was like to hit rock bottom until this very moment.

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of insight on Patrick and Lili's friendship. <strong>  
><strong>Review :) <strong>


	24. Trial Part two

**There ya go. Chapter 24 :)**

* * *

><p>J<span>erome's Point of View:<span>

I stood up quickly after Lili ran out of the courtroom, following her. I saw her go into the ladies room and I stood outside for a while and she didn't come out so I went in to her. I saw her sitting on the floor of one of the stalls and I saw something that looked kind of like blood. Oh no.

I opened the stall and saw her sitting on the floor with her face in her knees and a razor blade on the floor in a puddle on blood. She was cutting again and I didn't come in fast enough to stop her. If I would've gone in directly after her I could've stopped her from doing it.

"Wildflower, hey it's Jerome. Hey, can you talk to me?" I asked sitting in the floor beside her. "Come on, I'm here for you. I love you, come on talk to me."

She lifted up her head and I saw the mascara running down her face and I felt my heart shatter for her. I pulled her up into my lap and wrapped my arms around her. When I saw her wince because I brushed her sides, I was alarmed. I slid her foreword a little bit and pulled her shirt up. There was a piece of gauze taped to her side with a little splotch of red on it.

"I'm so sorry, I let you down," she whimpered and started sobbing into my neck again. "I can't handle life anymore. I don't know what to do."

I didn't know what to say to that. Did she just say that she didn't want to live anymore? I don't think I could live without her so she has to live. I need her beautiful face smiling at me and I need those beautiful eyes to be the first thing I see in the morning. I just needed her.

"You're everything to me and when you talk about not being able to handle your life anymore it scares me absolutely shitless. I don't think I can function without you, Lili," I said honestly. "I have to have you in my arms to keep me sane."

I knew that was a low blow to make this about me but I didn't know what else to do. I felt so helpless when she was so broken in front of me. I just pulled her shirt back down and rocked her back and forth. I felt myself start to cry but I tried to keep her from noticing. I didn't want to put another burden on her.

Soon she pulled back and wiped her eyes. Then she looked up at me and wiped mine saying, "I love you so fucking much. You're the only reason that I didn't kill myself just now, in all honesty."

That hit me hard, I was the reason she was still alive. I was her rock and here I was crying that wasn't going to work. I took a deep breath and stood up, bringing her up with me. I walked over to the sink and sat her up on one and started cleaning her face up.

After I was finished I splashed water on my face and took her hand in mine. She took a deep breath and started walking out the door. We got a weird look from the lady who was walking into the bathroom.

"She so thought that we were fucking in there," I whispered down to her. "Which we so weren't, not that she knew that."

I saw her let loose a smile and I knew I was making her feel a little bit better. I wish I could take all of her pain away but I couldn't. She squeezed my hand tightly in hers as we walked back into the courtroom.

All eyes were on us as we walked in. I saw Lili put up her wall that she only let down around me. She gave my hand another squeeze before she walked back up and sat next to her lawyer.

Lili's Point of View:

I walked with my head held high and sat down at my spot at the table. I looked up at the judge who gave me a small smile and took control of her courtroom.

"Miss Jackson is now back so we will continue with her being on stand and questioned be Mr. Harleton's attorney," she said gesturing to me with her gavel.

I sat down and looked directly at the lawyer in front of me. I didn't break eye contact I didn't even blink; I just wanted him to know that I wasn't going to break again because he was a dick.

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry for my hasty exit your honor but I didn't think that lying on the stand was legal."

"It isn't, but I don't know which one of you is lying so please answer his questions," she said with a kind voice. "Please continue with your questioning."

"Miss Jackson, you said that my client was lying about the rape, what grounds do you have for that accusation?" he asked.

"I don't need grounds to prove that your client violated me, I have a witness to it. His brother Patrick," I said.

Patrick stood from his seat and walked to stand in front of the judge. He smiled at her and waited for direction on where to go and what to do. He walked up to her and they had a quiet conversation before she looked at him and said, "Mr. Harleton I would like for you to show this to the jury."

He held up a little tape recorder and pressed play. Jake's voice rang through the quiet court room, "Yeah, you know that Lili Jackson girl; I just fucked her brains out. She wasn't into it at first but I got her to be into it, if you know what I'm sayin'." Then another voice could be heard saying, "Do you mean that you raped her, Jake?" Then he replied, "Oh yeah, I go the girl that no one ever thought they could. I totally got her."

The gasp from jury was unanimous, they didn't even have to go into their little office and talk about it. They just looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"I don't think they need to deliberate. Jury can I have your decision?" the judge asked standing up and waiting.

"We find Jake Harleton guilty on the charge of raping Liliana Jackson. We also find him guilty of lying to the courtroom and to you, your honor," a tall balding man said.

The judge nodded and said, "It gives me great pleasure to say that you, Jake Harleton, are guilty on the charged that have been pressed to you. You will be serving five years in prison, parole for life, and one year of community service after you get out of prison."

I just sat there as they took him away in hand cuffs thinking about how happy I should be right now. But the pain in my side kept me from feeling that way.

* * *

><p><strong>I really loved writing this chapter. I hope you guys liked reading it.<strong>

**Review:)**


	25. You're All Beautiful, Thanks For Reading

Jerome's Point of View:

I knew Lili was still upset about everything and I really needed to talk to her about the incident in the bathroom but she was talking to that Patrick guy right now. I just shrugged and walked up to them and Lili stopped in mid-sentence to smile up at me. I couldn't help but notice the sadness in their depths.

"Jerome this is Patrick, Patrick this is my boyfriend Jerome," she smiled again. Wrapping an arm around my waist in the process.

I threw my arm around her shoulder and smiled at Patrick. "Thanks for the help, mate." I figured I should say something, it might mean that Lili would leave with me quicker.

She got the hint and said, "Patrick you have my number so text me. You know my Skype so talk to me one night. I really miss your ginger ass."

I saw them exchange a look and I let her go so she could hug him close to her. I saw her whisper something to him and I saw him nod in response. When he let go I saw her wince, he must have brushed past her cut.

"It was great to see you again, bud. And it was nice to meet you, Jerome. Make sure you always treat her right or I'll beat your ass," he said, despite the smile on his face I knew he was being completely serious.

"I gotcha. I would never hurt her," I said. That answer seemed to please him because he gave Lili a final hug and walked away.

"You don't seem too happy about winning the case," I said walking with her up to Rachel. "Why is that?"

"Can we talk about this later please?" she whispered to me when Aaron started tugging on her pants leg and holding up his arms.

I nodded my head and watched as she picked up Aaron but she made sure that she put him on the side that wasn't cut. I took her other hand and we all walked out to Rachel's truck. Once we were inside Lili sat in the back with me and fell asleep in my lap.

I held her close and brushed her hair out of her face, when I was this close to her I saw the bags under her eyes and knew that she wasn't getting enough sleep. I really hoped that changes since the trial was over. She let out a little sigh and snuggled in closer to my chest.

"She's really taking a liking to you which means a lot when it comes to her, she has massive trust issues," Rachel said, looking at us in her rearview mirror. "But I'm sure you know that by now."

I nodded and said, "I try my best to protect her from getting hurt as best I can but it's hard. I mean she's just so stubborn but I love her so much I try my best."

By this time we were back in the driveway and parking. I got out and pulled Lili into my arms, packing her into the house. I nodded at Rachel and Aaron as I packed her to her room. I opened the door and closed it with my foot; once I was inside I sat her down and shook her awake.

"We need to clean up that cut, take your shirt off," I said walking into her bathroom and grabbing the first aid kit.

She was sitting on her bed in a light purple bra with lace that I had saw before and expressed great liking for, but I tried to not pay attention to the fact as I took of her bandage. I had stopped bleeding so I wiped all of the dried blood off with a warm washcloth and placed a gentle kiss on it before putting ointment on it and placing a clean bandage over it.

When I was finished I looked up at Lili and saw that she was crying. I was afraid I had hurt her so I asked, "Hey baby, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head and threw her arms around me and pulled me down on her bed with her. She kissed me slightly before she said, "I'm so sorry that I'm not the perfect girl, I know I apologize for that all of the time, but I hate that you have to clean me up after I hurt myself. I'm so embarrassed."

I kissed her nose and said, "You don't ever have to be embarrassed in from of me. I will always be here to fix you. "

She nodded her head and lay down on my chest and I could feel her tears soaking my shirt.

Lili's Point of View:

It was about three months since the trial and Jerome and I were lying in his bed, he was running his fingers through my hair and I was playing with our intertwined hands. Every time I would look up at him I would catch him gazing lovingly at me. That had been normal since the trial ended, that night we just got so much closer.

"Hey J, I think I'm ready," I whispered into his ear making him stop playing with my hair and look down at me in surprise.

"Huh?" was his clever response. He kept looking at me with his eyes bulging out of his head and I started to get a little bit self-conscious.

"Never mind, I was stupid," I said quickly, trying to get up from his bed.

"Wait Lili I didn't mean to embarrass you, I'm just shocked is all," he said sitting up and pulling me back down with him.

I tried to calm down my flaming cheeks before I said, "I know that you love me and I want to be shown that it can be different than it was with Jake. I want you to be my actual first."

He looked at me and his expression changed. His eyes became hungry and he pushed me onto my back on his bed. Then he started kissing me and running his hands up and down my sides as I ran my hands threw his hair.

Then I broke away and Jerome started kissing my neck, then her ran his hands under my tank top and pulled away from my neck. Then he looked in my eyes asking permission to take it off. I nodded and sat up a little bit to let him pull it off.

Once my shirt was off I lay back down and ran my hands up the front of his shirt and scratched at his abs lightly with my nails. I saw him shiver slightly and smirked up at him. Then I pulled it off and leaned my head back to let him continue kissing my neck.

He would kiss it the barely let his tongue flick out and touch it. Then he would bite down on it and soothe it by licking it with his tongue. I let out little squeals and groans when he bit a good spot but froze when his hands came to my shorts button and placed my hands on his wrists.

"Wildflower, I promise I'll be careful. But we can stop if you like," Jerome said locking eyes with me.

I nodded and let go of him, letting him undo my button and slide my shorts down my legs. I felt myself start to get wet and I undid his belt and it out of his belt loops and onto the floor. Then I undid his pants button and threw them to.

"Lili, I'm going to take of your bra, love. Is that okay?" he whispered into my ear, his hands going behind my back to grip the clasp.

I nodded my head and hid my face in his neck. I felt him struggle with the clasp and let out a nervous giggle. I felt his neck heat up against my forehead and I kissed it. Finally he got it and I felt the straps sliding down my arms. I squeezed my eyes closed and refused to look at him.

I heard him suck in his breath and I risked a peek. He was looking down at my stomach and I realized he must have seen the other cuts that were usually cover by my bra. I felt shame radiate across my skin as I tried to roll over and hide my body from him but he held me in my place.

"Lili, don't ever hide yourself from me. I think that you're absolutely beautiful you don't have to be anybody other than yourself," Jerome said, kissing my forehead.

I nodded and knew that there was no going back.

Jerome's Point of View:

I just had sex with Lili and now we were lying in a sweaty mass on my bed. She was rubbing her hand across my lower stomach and I had my hand on her waist squeezing it.

"So how was I?" she whispered to me. "I wasn't ruined was I? I mean I'm far from new, look at all of my scratches."

I looked at her sides and the bottoms of her boobs and kissed every scar that I saw. Then I locked eyes with her and pulled her wrist up and kissed all of those scars too. She just looked at me and smiled, I knew we were going to be good and I knew that we could make it through.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, the story is finally over. I just want to thank all of the people who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted this story. You guys are the reason I have the courage to post the things I write, I love you all.<strong>


End file.
